A Caucasus Moment
by Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf
Summary: During the vacation in Eastern Europe, the Flynn-Fletcher and gang is suddenly attacked in North Caucasus, the most violence place in Russia. From then, they lost in Caucasus, and looking a way to back home. What will happen to them in Caucasus? Doku Umarov is looking for them. T for violence. PHINBELLA! Some others will appear from Moscow to find them.
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone, gather up, guys. We're flying in the North Caucasus region!" – the pilot said. Today, the Flynn-Fletcher family, with the Fireside Girls, Stacy, Django, Irving would have a vacation in Donetsk, Ukraine. Lawrence told:

"Okay everyone, sit down. I'll tell you about the Caucasus. The Caucasus was divided into the North and South. The South is the place for the independent nations such as Georgia, Azerbaijan and Armenia, while the North is a part of Russian Federation."

"Wow, I never heard about Caucasus, but it's cool. Maybe sometimes we will visit here?" – Phineas asked.

"Oh yes, son, but we must defend yourself. North Caucasus is the most violence place in Russia and the world."

"Ferb?" – Phineas said as Ferb using a computer. Baljeet turned surprised: "Hey, I thought the computer is useless in the plane…" but Phineas explained: "Don't worry, Baljeet. We have changed our computer by using the electro-net to contact with the satelite. Now we can go to Google, Twitter, Facebook,… with nothing dangerous." Baljeet surprised again: "Ohh…"

About the Fireside Girls, Isabella and her troop looked. Then Katie told:

"Isabella, I guess in here we will see the nature of Caucasus. Well, we should have a patch about that."

"Katie, you know we will not land in Caucasus?" – Adyson said.

"Yeah, but I like to have a steppe patch in Caucasus." – spoke Gretchen.

"Of course… for… Phineas…" – Isabella turned to dream again. But this time, Milly clacked her hand…

"Ouch… Milly?"

"You dreamed again."

"Oh…"

Meanwhile, Candace felt bored, despite Stacy sat with her.

"Stacy, when we come to Donetsk, I'll go to sleep."

"I'm going to go shopping in Donetsk. I like the city."

"Huh…" – When Candace felt bored, Lind was sitting in the left sofa. Linda told: "Candace, you should not be bored so fast. Just try it." Candace then slept. But… their moment in the plane was about to end. They were flying… in the place where so many Chechen Mujahideen stayed in here.

#####

_In the ground…_

A Chechen mujahid was walking in the steppe, suddenly saw the plane of the Flynn-Fletcher. He saw the American flag…

"Allahu Akbar! The Americans, those killers in Afghanistan, Iraq and Palestine. They have killed our martyr Tamerlan Tsarnaev. Boss!"

He ran to his boss, another Chechen soldier who was hiding. That Chechen mujahid told all about the plane. He told:

"Well, before… we were supported by the American. Now they betrayed us, killed Bin Laden, our father, so we must fight. Tell our warriors prepare to shoot it down."

They began…

#####

_In the sky…_

"Well, how about this?" – Buford once again hugged Baljeet so… tie. Baljeet spoke…

"Ouch… I-I-I-I-I… am…

"Opps!" – Buford dropped Baljeet and smiled: "Do you like it? It's fun."

Meanwhile, Phineas began with Irving about the plan in Donetsk:

"Well, Irving, it seems like your plan is good."

"Yes!"

#####

_In the ground…_

Those Chechens prepared weapons. They aimed the bazooka to the plane. The Chechens then spoke quietly:

"Allahu Akbar!"

They shot, and the bazooka surprisingly… hit the plane. The plane was burnt…

"**ALLAHU AKBAR! ALLAHU AKBAR!**"

#####

_In the sky…_

"What the…" – two pilots were shocked as their plane was being burned. They didn't realize that those Chechen mujahideen in the ground were waiting them. Meanwhile, the gang inside was afraid.

"AHHHH…"

Isabella, Candace, Stacy and the Fireside Girls were hugging and screaming, while Baljeet jumped to Buford:

"HUG ME! HUG ME!"

"I should prepare more…"

Phineas, Ferb, Irving, Django could not control the situation. Phineas told:

"Everyone, do not be scared."

#####

_In the ground…_

Those Chechens attacked the air plane, and yelled: "**ALLAHU AKBAR! ALLAHU AKBAR!…**" while running to the plane. When the plane was falling, they aimed the Kalashnikov to the sky.

"FIRE!"

They began. A lot of ammo was fled in the sky, and the Mujahidden did not stop. They shot, and killing pilots and passengers…

#####

_In the sky…_

"Pilots! Do you listen to me?" – Lawrence asked, but no one answered. He pulled the door and was shocked: lots of bloods. They were deads. Phineas questioned:

"Dad, what is going on?"

"The pilots… they are deads."

"What?"

Lawrence tried to control the plane, but when he saw a lot of ammo, he realized that the plane was being attacked, and the control room had been broken. He said:

"Oh no…"

All the gang became more afraid when the plane was close to be destroyed. So Lawrence tried to make the plane landing safety. But in the place of North Caucasus, nothing was fine. Luckily, he saw a flat steppe, so he decided to land there.

"Hang on!"

And finally, the plane was crashed. But… luckily, no more deaths. They were scared for a while…

"**MMMOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**" – yelled Candace Flynn. Linda spoke about quiet like Ferb, while Django told:

"Oh man! I'm not going to have a chance to show my arts… in Ukraine!"

But everything was just the beginning… Those Chechens were coming with armed…

* * *

(**Chechen conflict… in Southern Russia****…**)


	2. Chapter 2

After the attack, the plane was fell down into the steppe. Two pilots were killed, why the others were fine.

"Wow…"

"MMOOOOMMMMM! I'll never go to the plane once again if this is North Caucasus!" – Candace screamed in fearful. Linda tried to calm Candace down, but it was useless. Stacy screamed:

"Can't you stop? We are being stucked in here! We're not going to Donetsk until you stop yelling!"

Isabella took Phineas up, and she felt okay after Phineas was not injured. But everything was about to change. A top of the Chechen Mujahideen were coming. They brought the Kalashnikov with some grenades. Then…

"Phineas… I guess you should see it…" – Isabella said with her fear, and finally, those Chechens had appeared. Both of them. They suddenly stopped, then prayed:

"Allahu Akbar!"

They then stood again. Surrounding the gang of PnF were the Chechens. One of them appeared…

"Hello!" – his voice was same like a drunk.

"Who are you?" – Stacy asked.

"I'm mujahid, and they are my brothers, partners."

"How did you speak English so good at?" – surprised Adyson and Baljeet.

"I'll explain. Now, represent: my name is Salim Akhabayev, a Chechen freedom fighter. I've learnt English when I was a boy."

"Oh… so that's why…" – Gretchen recognised.

"Thank you girl. Now… follow me. I'll be using you for a special moment. Both!"

But with their Kalashnikov smell, Mr. Lawrence could know. He shouted:

"Don't follow them! They have attacked our plane!"

Salim turned behind, and just laughed quitely: "So… you know why… hahaha…" Then he came back, grabbed the hair of Ginger.

"Ouch!" – Ginger screamed as Salim was smelling. Salim then answered:

"Hahaha… she is Japanese-American!"

"What?" – Stacy would not stand in here when she saw her sister was being grabbed by a Chechen mujahid. But Salim yelled:

"BROTHERS! AIM THE KALASHNIKOV TO THEM! IF THEY RUN, KILL!"

Salim threw Ginger to the steppe and he made his speech:

"**Well, follow me. I won't hide my plan: I want all of you stay with me until the U.S. Government release Dzhokhar Tsarnaev. Who resist, kill!**"

Everyone turned scared. Lawrence was shocked: "But Dzhokhar is a criminal! They can't…" but Salim did not listen. Instead, he took a video, and said: "Don't be worry, I have a plan. Get them away with us. Akbar?" Akbar, another mujahid, and also the strongest, arrived. He then said:

"Go… or die…!"

He tried to force the gang. Phineas later shouted:

"Stop it! We are not your hostages!"

"How dare you…" – Akbar turned angry. He then forced Phineas and the rest of the gang. But Phineas chose resist back, so he became angrier.

"Boss! He didn't listen to us. Shall we shoot them?"

"Sure!" – Salim nodded, as all of them was forced by Akbar. Akbar finally pulled Phineas and Isabella: "You! You guys will be dead by the gun of the freedom fighters…!" They was shocked:

"**NNNOOOOOO!**"

But a surprise thing had come: an ammo was hit right to the right arm of Akbar…

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHH!**"

The Mujahideen looked back, and saw… a person who was ridingb in a white horse. The horse was so lighted in front of the sun, and on the saddle, a Caucasian man, face already did look so old, white long beard, holding a rifle, aimed towards those mujahideen. He started with his old voice, sounded like he was a mujahid:

"Оставьте их в покое, или ты умрешь." (_Leave them alone, or you'll die._)

"Вы…, кто-Вы?" (_You… who are you?_)

"Не помните меня, мои партнеры?" (_Do not remember me, my partners?_)

"Ах! Это Анзу́р! Перейти, Перейти, Перейти! Я буду видеть вас скоро, предатель!" (_Ah! It's Anzur! Go, go, go! I'll see you soon, traitor!_)

They ran away. The gang was saved from the death hands of the jihadists. Then, the man began to say:

"Hey… I've heard your voice. You're Americans, aren't?"

"How did you speak English? I thought the Caucasian…" – Baljeet continued surprising again.

"I've taught those guys English. I have. Actually, I did speak English when I was young… in Chelyabinsk. And… okay, enough. Follow me, everyone. Oh… and by a way, you, the raven-haired girl, hang the boy up." – Anzur talked Isabella help Phineas up. Isabella hung Phineas then said:

"Phineas, I guess we shall have a story."

#####

Grozny, Chechnya, Russia

_**CNN News:**__** New York**_

**Jennifer Lagan:** Breaking new, everyone! A civil aircraft of the American Airlines was shot down over the sky of the North Caucasus, southern Russia. The remarkable thing is that the North Caucasus is a region whose population is predominantly Muslim, and since the Russian Federation was established to date has consistently occurred between the Russian army and mujahideen of the North Caucasus, which mainly Chechen militants, an Islamic nation of violence in Russia. Jack?

(-)

_**CNN News:**__** Moscow**_

**Jack Djanson:** Thank you, Jenny. But in some reason now, the Chechens has turned their attack into the United States, began which the Tsarnaev brothers: Tamerlan and Dzhokhar. Then, in the GSC, the Chechens also tried to destroy the championship. The Kremlin says America always supports the Chechen mujahideen, and those Chechens gives back presents to the U.S. Government. Is that true?

(-)

_**CNN News:**__** New York**_

**Jennifer Lagan:** The majority of Americans are not happy about the Russian suppression of Chechen separatists who hand strength, however, after the attacks of madness that conspirators are the Chechens, the psychology article Muslim Chechen again increased in the United States. Currently, the U.S. Government is being pressed to escorts Ilyas Akhmadov, a former leading officials of the breakaway Chechen Republic of Ichkeria, to Russia. Ilyas current political refugees are in the United States of America.

(-)

_**CNN News:**__** Moscow**_

**Jack Djanson:** It seems like it is, Jennifer. Currently, CNN's reporters are trying to meet the Chechen leader Ramzan Kadyrov in Grozny, capital of Chechnya, but it looks like everything is more difficult than I thought. Hanna?

(-)

_**CNN News:**__** Grozny**_** (live)**

**Hanna Kuchter:** Thanks, Jack. At the moment, we are now trying to contact with Ramzan Kadyrov, an ex-rebel who had switched side. But… Ramzan does not repeat. Here:

…The current scene was in the Government building of Chechnya, where Ramzan was staying there. But it seemed like Ramzan did not want to meet the press outside…

#####

The Chechen head-leader, Ramzan Akhmadovich Kadyrov, was talking about the attack in the Caucasian sky to Putin.

"Что что-то не в порядке, Владимир Владимирович. Мы не можем удерживать нажмите кнопку." (_Something is not right, Vladimir Vladimirovich. We cannot hold the press any longer._)

"Посланный ваши официальные лица безопасности, чтобы уехать. Скажите, что он говорит спокойно и не упоминает слишком много о нападении." (_Dispatched your security officials to leave. Tell he speaks calmly and not mentions too much about the attack._)

"Джемаль, вы знаете, что делать." (_Dzhemal, you know what to do._)

#####

…Finally, a person appeared. But the press was disappointed: that man was just a security offical Dzhemal Khalibekov. The press began to ask…

**Dzhemal Khalibekov:** Я не могу объяснить многое о нападении, но мы не простили бы каждый джихадистов в мире. Они не могут атаковать только лишь плоскости. Это чушь! (_I can't explain much about the attack, but we would not forgive every jihadists in the world. They could not attack just only a plane. It's nonsense!_)

**Tim Holstenker (Deutsche Welle):** Oh… so can you explain more about the attack? Any passengers or pilots were killed or saved?

**Simon Gosharyan (Russia Today):** I agree with Tim. Mr. Dzhemal, can you explain?

**Dzhemal Khalibekov:** Мы сожалеем, мы не знаем больше о нападении. Так что пожалуйста, лидер Чечни не хочет встретиться с вами. (_We're sorry, we don't know more about the attack. So please, the leader of Chechnya doesn't want to meet you._)

**Alano Whisker (BBC World News):** Mr. Dzhemal, wait…

**Dzhemal Khalibekov:** ИЗВИНИТЕ, ПОНИМАЕТЕ?

…Dzhemal returned back to the building, made all the press in Russia and International disappointed. They came back to live…

_**CNN News:**__** Grozny**_** (live)**

**Hanna Kuchter:** That's the reason. We still don't know about this, but the world has begun to react again. The White House is going to investigate about the attack, while the EU, UK, Germany, Italy, France, Australia, India, Brazil, Sweden and Japan declared that they would not forgive for the attackers in North Caucasus…

(-)

_**CNN News:**__** Moscow**_

**Jack Djanson:** Hold on, Hanna. Moscow is having an interview with two special men: Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov. As from the informations of the Pentagon, they have served in the Pentagon about the world's post-Soviet conflicts from 1993-2001 in Bosnia, Tajikistan; and 2001-2009 in Afghanistan, Iraq, Pakistan, Palestine and Somalia before they left the place in 2009. And another surprise… is they are both… robot-cats.

#####

Follow from the help of Anzur, the gang arrived to a small village. Anzur then presented:

"Everyone, welcome to Ingushetia, Southern Russia."

"Ingushetia?"

And the gang of PnF was there… Ingushetia…

* * *

(**Republic of Ingushetia, North Caucasus region…**)


	3. Chapter 3

_**P.S.:**_

**: Due to Dora-nichov cannot speak like a human, and only Dora-the-Kid and Vladimir Putin can understand, so his voice will be as ().To avoid confusion, the translation of foreign languages (mainly Russian) will be to italics.**

* * *

"Welcome to Ingushetia! Hope you like it." – the man named Anzur began. He was leading the gang into an Ingush village.

"Thank you Mr. Anzur. Is that your name?" – surprised Phineas.

"Yes, yes it is. You're coming to my village, called Ramzat-Kamil. An old story… haha…"

And they had come to the village. Right then, two boys, wore Caucasian traditional clothes was seeing their grandpa come back. They said:

"Дедушка! Дедушка!" (_Grandpa! Grandpa!_)

"Ах! Мои дорогие внуками! Ты здесь!" (_Ah! My dear grandchildrens! You're here!_)

"И…, кто - они? Они - гости?" (_And… who are they? They're guests?_)

"Нет нет, моя внуками. Они были почти становятся заложниками. Чечня…" (_No no, my grandchildrens. They were almost become hostages. Chechnya…_)

The gang was so surprised about that. But when they came inside, they saw more than they thought: a peaceful village, separate out to the bloody conflicts and bombings in Ingushetia, the poorest nation in Russian Federation. In here, the gang of PnF could see the monument of Imam Shamil, a deceased Avar famous leader.

"Wow… I never believe that before! It is… Ingushetia?"

"Yes, yes it is. Now… meet the people in here. My grandchildrens Sanzar and Abdul will replace me to present for you."

"Who are Sanzar and Abdul?" – Adyson and Gretchen questioned. Suddenly, two boys appeared. They were welcome their grandpa before…

"Oh, sorry guys for late. My name is Sanzar Zabayev, and this is my step-brother Abdul Fatalyev. My grandpa's full name: Anzur Zabayev." – Sanzar started.

"Hi Sanzar!" – said Isabella – "And… you make me surprised."

"Oh… sorry…"

"No, I ask why did you speak English so good?"

"Well… when my grandpa stopped fighting in the Chechen troops, he returned to Ingushetia when Russia retook Chechnya in 2000. When he came back, he decided to not enter to any conflict again, and opened a English classroom school in here."

"Wow… your grandpa is cool! Same like my grandpa!" – Phineas said.

"But… he is still a warrior in the village. He changed this village, and we call him as a _**little Imam Shamil**_."

"Who's Imam Shamil?"

"An Avar leader… in the XIX century. The greatest Imam in Caucasus. My grandpa might have a chance to become the second Shamil… but he only had a little."

"Oh…"

"Well, it's okay. Here, the hotel for the foreigners: Hadji Murad hotel. 3 stars."

"Ferb, I know we gonna to do today!" – Phineas talked a familiar symbol again with Ferb, and… - "Hey, where is Perry?"

"You know we did not bring Perry?" – Candace was being tired as she tried to find an hotel to stay. But with Linda and Lawrence, they needed to hear the news.

"Hope somebody can rescue us."

Gretchen just continued her few last words: "Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher… if Dora-the-Kid know…"

#####

_**CNN Special Live: **__**Moscow**_

**Maksim Platenov: **Well, today we have two special guests about anti-terrorism. Meet Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov.

…two special Doras appeared in the TV screen. Kid sat first, and Nichov sat final. Kid then told, but he was talking with a drunk face…

**Dora-the-Kid:** Thank you. First, I want to say… we were… agents. We fought… against the… the… mujahid… ja…

**Dora-nichov: (What is going on to you?**)

…Kid suddenly woke up…

**Dora-the-Kid: WHAT THE SHIT…**

**Dora-nichov:** (We are in the TV, stupid!)

…and after a while, they turned normal, and spoke… Russian…

**Dora-the-Kid:** Мне очень жаль, Максим. Теперь я пойду к главный титул. Ну… сказать о чеченцы…, мы знаем, они большей частью не плохо. Правда? (_I am sorry, Maksim. I'll go to the main title now. Well... say about the Chechens... we know they are mostly not bad. True?_)

…Dora-nichov nodded, but Kid could not control himself…

**Dora-the-Kid:** Спасибо, мой брат. Но некоторые чеченцы стали сумасшедший, потому что глупо называется… джихад и склад пророка Мухаммеда… (_Thank you, my brother. But… some Chechens have become crazy because the stupid called… jihad and… the prophet of Muhammed…_)

**Dora-nichov:** (Боже мой! **СТОП! ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ С ВАМИ? МЫ В НАСТОЯЩЕЕ ВРЕМЯ ИНТЕРВЬЮ!**) (_Oh my God! __**STOP! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU? WE ARE BEING INTERVIEWED!**_)

**Dora-the-Kid:** Ну, и мы знаем,… Я и мой брат вступили в войну… в Афганистане и Ираке; обыграл вниз талибов и Саддама Хусейна. Но когда мы думали, что мы были отдохнувшими, эти мальчики… повысился уровень от талибов, Саддам, Аль-Каида… К ДЖИХАДУ! (_Well, and we know… I and my brother have joined the war… in Afghanistan and Iraq; beated down Taliban and Saddam Hussein. But when we thought we was rested, those boys… increased the level from Taliban, Saddam, Al-Qaeda… TO JIHAD!_)

…Kid seemed like drunk more. He did drink lots of wines before the interview, so everyone felt scared. Even Nichov…

**Dora-nichov:** (Прекратите брать интервью у него! Он будет использовать воздушное орудие…) (_Stop interviewing him! He will use the air cannon…_)

…but it was too late. He did use his air cannon, aimed to the show…

**Dora-the-Kid:** С тем чтобы… чтобы остановить терроризм растут… мы должны убивать всех их… нет пощады… без прощения… если вы не хотите… чтобы увидеть другую сентябрь… 11-е…! (_So… to stop the terrorism grow up… we must kill all of them… no mercy… no forgiveness… if you don't want… to see another September… 11th…!_)

**Dora-nichov:** (СТОП! **ССССССТТТТТТТТТОООООООООООПППППППППППП…!**) (_STOP! __**SSSSSSTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPP…!**_)

…and the riot began…

#####

Ramzat-Kamil village…

"Well, Ferb, I think we should change this village more." – said Phineas.

"Sounds like fun!" – Irving joined.

"Well… but we are in Ingushetia…" – talked Baljeet – "Perhaps we should call the police and get out from Ingushetia." But Phineas told: "Baljeet, do not to be stressed so much. We should spend a time to find out about Ingushetia, then we will go out."

#####

Isabella and Gretchen walked over the village…

"Chief?"

"Yes Gretchen?"

"I think I should find something in Ingushetia."

"Well… you still love Phineas, right?"

"Yeah… If I have his heart… but I wish he did not sit with some other girl."

"Sure Chief. He won't do that, especially… you."

* * *

(**It is the beginning…**)


	4. Chapter 4

After a while, Phineas decided to change this village.

"Alright Ferb, it's time to do something new… in Ingushetia."

They began. Meanwhile, the Fireside Girls were walking in the steppe of the village.

"Wow… everything in Ingushetia… is beautiful." – began Katie.

"Well… when I saw the statue of Imam Shamil, I wonder why." – Adyson continued.

"With them, Adyson, Imam Shamil, the third Imam of Dagestan and the most famous Imam in Caucasus… he is their eternal hero." – said Gretchen.

Suddenly, a voice behind said:

"You're smarter than that… But it's not the only about Imam Shamil."

The troop turned behind, and they were surprised: another member of the Fireside Girls in Russia, or they called _девушки у камина_: Yelizaveta Gazayeva. She was born in a Russian-Chechen family, and she was Muslim.

"Yelizaveta!" – they were happy.

"I thought I need to visit Moscow and fly to Danville."

"Not at all, Yelizaveta! We… are being stucked in a village named…"

"I know. We are in Ingushetia, the poorest nation in Russia. But in some few days, the Russian Government is deciding that they're going to change this nation. But… if the conflict still continue… we couldn't have a chance."

"Why?"

"Remember? It's night now."

#####

When Phineas and Ferb were finding some gadgets, suddenly, they saw it was night. Phineas told:

"Oh well… because we have lost in here, Ferb, we should get a rest. Tomorrow we shall return. Hope that Gretchen's partner may arrive soon."

"You means… Kid?"

"Yes, yes it is."

#####

At night…

09:07 P.M.

Moscow, Russia

"**ЕСЛИ ТЫ ВЕРНЕШЬСЯ… Я БУДУ ВАМ ВЫГНАТЬ!**" (_**IF YOU COME BACK… I'LL KICK YOU OUT!**_) – Maksim kicked them out. Dora-nichov and Dora-the-Kid stood up. Nichov felt mad:

"(Вы видите это, Kид? Мы расформированы!)" (_Do you see that, Kid? We are disbanded!_)

"Уходу за детьми? Почему вы не появляться в Черном море флота?" (_Who care? Why didn't you appear in the Black Sea Fleet?_)

"(ТЕПЕРЬ ВЫ СЛИШКОМ ПЬЯН! ИЗ-ЗА TEБЯ… ВЫ ЗАСТАВИЛИ НАС СТАТЬ ФОЛОВ... В МИРЕ!)" (_YOU'RE TOO DRUNK NOW! BECAUSE OF YOU... YOU MADE US BECOME FOULS... IN AROUND THE WORLD!_)

"В самом деле? Ну… оставить все пассажиры умирают… лучше…" (_Really? Well… leave all the passengers die… are better…_)

"(**Почему вы не умереть? ПOЧEMУ?**)" (_**Why you don't die? WHY?**_)

But when they were quarrelling, a voice said:

"Вы должны отвечать 14-й Далай-лама… или молиться в Тибете…, тем лучше для вашей души." (_You should meet the 14th Dalai Lama… or praying in Tibet… is better for your soul._)

They stopped, turned behind, and then, they became surprised…

"Nikolai Patrushev and Jigme Gabeyev…"

#####

In the night…

Ingushetia…

"Well, Yelizaveta… I'm in love with Phineas… but… he doesn't realise me."

"Don't be sad, Izzy. If you truly love Phin, you should choose a right time to speak."

"Thanks, Yelizaveta. I wish so…"

"Hang on…"

In here, an old traditional festival was about to begin: the Caucasian fire. They'd prepared enough, and now, they would show it.

"Well… what is that?" – Isabella questioned.

"An old traditional festival… from 17th century."

Isabella wished Phineas had been here… but when she looked back, she was surprised: Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Sanzar and Abdul were in here, not Phin or Ferb.

"Where's he?"

"Who?"

"Phineas!"

"Oh…"

* * *

(**It was the first chance… she misses it… Isabella, can't she know…**)


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella looked so sad. Right then, Stacy arrived.

"Isabella, what is happening to you?"

"I'm fine, Stacy."

"Look… my sister Ginger has spoken about your interests to Phineas. It's not too hard, Izzy. If you try, he will answer to your heart."

"I'd like to… but it seems like he would… would…" – Isabella wanted to cry but she stopped – "He would never know my feelings."

"I see. But…"

"It's okay, Stace. I know what are you talking about."

Meanwhile, the play titled _Imam Shamil_ had begun. The old man who saved them before, Anzur Zabayev, acted as Imam Shamil.

"Аллаху Акбар! Кто мы, братья?" (_Allahu Akbar! Who we are, brothers?_)

"Шамиль, мы Кавказского! И мы будем следовать за вами, Шамиль, третий имам Дагестана." (_Shamil, we are Caucasian! And we will follow you, Shamil, the third Imam of Dagestan._)

"Братья, мы должны бороться против этих российских захватчиков. Давайте двигаться!" (_Brothers, we shall fight against those Russian invaders. Let's move!_)

During the play, Sanzar, his grandson, talked to Abdul.

"We should make something new. I've heard about Phineas and Ferb. They're good… Thanks, Yelizaveta."

"Phin and Ferb?"

"Phineas, Abdul! And still now, they are here. We must call them tomorrow. Might be they can change Ingushetia."

"Agree. By a way… call me Angela tomorrow?"

"Okay."

#####

Phineas and Ferb came back to the hotel near the statue of Shamil. Suddenly, they heard the voice of the play, while Candace felt bored. Phineas questioned:

"Hi Candace! I heard the play. Will you go watch?"

"No, Phineas. I don't have time for this! I wish I called Jeremy."

"Well… I and Ferb will go watch the play. Have a nice night, Candace."

"Ggrrr…" – disappointed Candace – "Why I always stuck with them?"

#####

Phineas and Ferb arrived to the play. Realized that was the story of Imam Shamil, a hero of Caucasus, Phineas said:

"Well Ferb… change the plan! Imam Shamil, right?"

"You don't have to say."

"Yeah."

But his voice fled to Isabella's ears. She looked behind:

"Phineas?"

"Oh hi Isabella!" – he answered.

"No problem. Whatcha' doin?"

"Well… I think we will leave this in tomorrow."

#####

Linda and Lawrence also went to the play outside. They watched the play of _Imam Shamil_.

"Honey, who is this? Is that Anzur?"

"No, Linda. He is acting as… Imam Shamil."

"Who's Shamil?"

"A Caucasian hero in 19th century. He'd led all the Caucasian, mostly Chechen and Dagestani, fought against the Russians under the Tsar Nicholas I and Alexander II."

"Then?"

"In 1859, he surrendered… So sad… but when he came to Mecca in his last times, he was welcome very warm by the Ottoman's Sultan."

"Why?"

"Here, keep watching."

Linda looked. The play titled Imam Shamil were to stress: the Russian Army laid siege to the Caucasian Muslim warriors in a Fort. A Captain named Andreyev yelled:

"Получите там, вы проиграли!" (_Get down there, you losers!_)

"Мы не будем думать о сдаче! Доберитесь оттуда теперь!" (_We won't think about surrender! Get out of there now!_)

"Покажитесь! Все зависит от вас, проигравший мальчики! Шамиль Дагестана, возьми!" (_Show yourselves! All depend on you, loser boys! Shamil of Dagestan, take that!_)

They fired their cannons. Meanwhile, Buford said:

"Baljeet, some day I should do that to you."

"**Hang me in the artillery?**"

"What else? Remember the time of British Raj… in India?"

"You means… the sepoys?"

"The British Army had taken the Sepoy troops into cannon throat in retaliation for their rebellion against England."

"What? Okay stop bullying me!"

#####

Phineas then sat down to Isabella. But… Yelizaveta also arrived.

"Sat in, Yelizaveta." – Phineas said as he allowed to Yelizaveta sat close to him. Isabella warned to Yelizaveta by her deadly eyes: "Don't touch him." Yelizaveta did not understand, but she must stay in, with a fine face (she realised the face of Izzy). Phineas asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Nothing… I'm fine." – she tried to gave a smile.

They continued to watch. But then, Gretchen, Izzy's close friend, questioned herself…

"Where is Dora-the-Kid? And where are the helpers?"

#####

Southern Russia

_Border between Chechnya-Ingushetia …_

The security officials of Russia and Chechnya, with the support of two helicopters, discovered the crash site, along with the two pilots had been killed earlier. They're trying to find the black box of the plane.

"Я не могу в это поверить…" (_I cannot believe it…_)

"Мы нашли его, Николай. Сейчас черный ящик." (_We have found it, Nikolai. Now is the black box._)

"Гаджи, я знаю." (_Gadzhi, I know._)

Moscow, Russia

_The Kremlin…_

"Добро пожаловать в Кремле, ребята." (_Welcome to the Kremlin, boys._) – an old voice started.

"Ну… Здравствуйте, г-н бывший сотрудник КГБ Владимир Путин!" (_Well… hello, Mr. ex-KGB Vladimir Putin!_) – Kid laughed in greeting – "Г-н диктатор России, вы закончили свою работу еще?" (_Mr. dictator of Russia, have you finished your job yet?_)

"Я бы тюрьму вы..., если вы не быть другом Дора-ничов. Ничов это мой лучший друг." (_I would jail you... if you didn't be a friend of Dora-nichov. Nichov is my best pal._)

"Я буду чувствовать себя странно, если вы тюрьму Алексей Навальный! Он невиновен и позволить ему идти!" (_I will feel strange if you jail Alexei Navalny! He is innocent, and let him go!_) – Kid replied to Putin by an drunk voice.

"(Хорошо остановитесь! Теперь ... входят. Мы должны сосредоточиться.)" (_Okay stop! Now... get in. We need to focus._) – yelled Nichov. They stopped to do the job.

#####

_President's room…_

"(Speak English, Mr. Putin!)" – Dora-nichov began. Then, they'd accepted, and began their job.

"Like you know, Mr. Kid and Nichov… we are in a situation called _Chechen plane_. Those Chechens is watching the plane, and… the plane is built by the Americans!"

"I'm American, dictator!" – Kid shouted.

"(Be a Tibetan, Kid.)"

"Tibetan? SHUT UP!…" – Kid became mad…

"Quiet! I do not like your voice, Kid. Too drunk! Now… how to find out Dokka… Umarov?"

…

#####

Somewhere in Caucasus

"Salim Akhabayev, what is happening… in there?" – it was Dokka Umarov.

"We missed those Americans. If we cannot capture them, we can't make Obama release Dzhokhar Tsarnaev!"

"Tamerlan and Dzhokhar… our heroes… America has betrayed us! I thought they supported Chechnya Ichkeria."

"Chechnya… is our homeland… Dokka… we must kill those Americans, not only the Russians… any more…" – Salim turned to cry…

"Don't be sad, my brother! We won't let it down. We shall kidnapp them, those… AMERICANS!"

"Allahu Akbar!"

"ALLAHU AKBAR! FOR CAUCASUS EMIRATE!" – Dokka ended by the words – "Them, the Americans… they cannot escape more!"

#####

"Это конец… героической эпохе Шамиля! Но… он, Имама Шамиля, никогда не забудется. Конец." (_It's the end… of a heroic era of Shamil! But… he, Imam Shamil, shall never be forgotten. The end._) – the village's chief, Kharut, ended.

"Wow… a fantastic story. Okay, let's go to sleep. The festival of Caucasus has begun." – said Anzur. They returned back. But Isabella came to Phineas.

"_Well… I think the Caucasian festival… is our chance." – she was dreaming…_

"What?" – surprised Phin – "Chance? What is going on, Isabella?"

"Oh… nothing. Will you go with me to the festival?"

"Sure… Tomorrow."

"Thanks." – Isabella blushed, as she came back… to the hotel. Stacy looked and smiled:

"Isabella has made her first success…"

* * *

(**Love **_**Phinbella**_**/Caucasus Emirate/V. V. Putin and the Kremlin/Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov… to difficult to understand.**)


	6. Chapter 6

Next day…

Ingushetia, Southern Russia…

The gang woke up, and really began the festival. Phineas said:

"Ferb, I have spent all night to make a plan. Now, let's build it!"

"Oh… I know your plan. But it does make me remember to _The Barber of Siberia_."

"A story of Andrey Tolstoy and Jane Callahan. A movie."

"Have you watched?"

"Yes, yes I have."

"Okay… let's do it."

They redecorated the festival by using technology. Candace, Linda, Lawrence still slept in the hotel, so they did not know. But the sound could not hold Candace in the bed any longer.

"Okay whom makes that noise?"

She went to the window, but she heard so many voices. Mostly they spoke Ingush, Russian and English, so she decided back to sleep.

"Naahhh… they're Russian people."

But she would not sleep long. A voice from Sanzar had made she surprised.

"Phineas, Ferb! What are you doing?"

"Sanzar! You're here! I and Ferb have redecorated the Caucasian festival _**Imam**_!"

"_**Imam**_? Oh… do you know the mean of Imam?"

"The leader of the Caucasian! This festival began after Caucasian ancestors converted to Islam."

"Allahu Akbar! You're clever than I thought."

Candace had heard all. She then went out from the hotel, and said:

"Hey you! Where are my brothers?"

"C'mon, sis! Phin and Ferb have redecorated all. We'll go to dance. Have you chosen?"

"Dance?"

"A Caucasian traditional dance. Islamic Caucasian dance."

"Oh please. I don't know Caucas… what Caucas dance?"

"Caucasian dance. Oh look! It has begun!" – Sanzar said – "Quick! Call your parents wake up!" Candace listened, then called her parents… and Stacy.

"Everyone! Wake up, wake up! Phineas and Ferb are doing something!"

They just woke up later…

"Candace, it's so soon. What happen?" – Stacy questioned.

"Look at this, Stace. Mom, dad?"

"We are coming, Candace."

But when they came out, Mr. Anzur, the village's presbyterian, had appeared.

"Mr. Anzur…" – surprised Linda.

"Oh… excuse me, but we've been beginning. Can you sit down? It was our traditional festival: _**Imam**_."

"_**Imam**_?"

"But… I hope you're okay."

#####

Moscow, Russia

_The Kremlin…_

_**CNN News:**__** Moscow**_

**Yuri Gorobin:** Welcome to the CNN New. Today, we have a big new, continuing from yesterday: The authorities of Russia and Chechnya have identified the two pilots were killed by the Chechen Muslim rebels: Lee Barston and Peter Dreadwood. Russia are handing over to the United States about two pilots so that they are about the burial in their hometown. The Chechen authorities also have found the black box, and they are decrypting it. What do you think, Latva?

(-)

_**CNN News:**__** Makhachkala**_

**Alexandra Latva:** Well… thank you Gorobin. I'm in Dagestan's capital of Makhachkala, and I'm standing in Makhachkala Grand Mosque. The ex-leader of Dagestan Magomedsalam Magomedov says that they did not know about this, but they would tie the security in the border.

(-)

_**CNN News:**__** Moscow**_

**Yuri Gorobin:** I see, Latva. But sadly, we still don't know the lifes of the passengers: had they alive… or dead.

#####

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov had back to the Kremlin. At the moment, they were in the President's room.

"Mr. ex-KGB, I hope you would not make me disappointed." – began Kid.

"Well… I know what's happening. They've found the plane, and identified the deaths: two American pilots."

"Vladimir Putin, you, Russian Federation, need the United States of America. Besides, I think… we don't want the troubles about Julian Assange, Edward Snowden, Bradley Manning, Wikileaks; Pussy Riot, Alexei Navalny disturb the relationship. We need to know what was happened before."

"Deal."

"(Can we go out?)" – Dora-nichov did respect by a question.

"You can go out now." – V. V. Putin said. Both two, an American and a Russian, left. Then, a Russian Tatar official spoke:

"Если мы заботимся о них?" (_Should we take care of them?_)

"Нет, Хадим. Мальчики сегодня являются слишком шумно." (_No, Khadim. Boys today are too noisy._)

#####

The festival in all around Caucasus had begun. They needed to find a friend to dance. Isabella did not miss that chance, especially Phineas was wearing an traditional Ingush clothes.

"Whatcha' doin?"

"Oh… Isabella…"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure Isabella. Go on."

Looked like Isabella had been doing something. She came to Phineas, and she succeed. All the Fireside Girls then joined… except Gretchen. Ferb danced with Yelizaveta's friend, Angela, was also a bookworm. Sanzar and Abdul also joined. Stacy realised…

"What's wrong?"

"Well… do you know I have… have…"

"Oh… have what?"

"I have… a crush… on… on… Ferb!"

"Ferb?"

"I love him… but he's dancing with another… bookworm… and I was sad."

"Just try to get him, Gretchen."

"Yeah… but by how. Somebody… still tries to stop me."

"Who?"

"He is…"

#####

Moscow, Russia

_The Field Restaurant…_

"Я поклялся, что я никогда не поддержит Ферб и Гретхен! НИКОГДА!" (_I had sworn that I would never support Ferb and Gretchen! NEVER!_) – Dora-the-Kid yelled. His style was never supporting Feretchen… They had been talking about the Chechens before, and now they turned to the story in Danville.

"(Я люблю их. Они сделают милая пара.)" (_I like them. They will make a cute couple._) – Dora-nichov replied – "(И, кстати, если Борис Ельцин еще жил в этом мире, он, возможно, изменил свое мнение о вас.)" (_And by a way, if Boris Yeltsin had still lived in this world, he might have change his mind about you._)

"Что вы подразумеваете? Ельцин был прошлого сейчас. Кроме того... возможно я должен позволить Ферб идут с Ванесса. Это лучше!" (_What did you mean? Yeltsin was the past now. Besides... perhaps I should let Ferb go with Vanessa. It's better!_)

"(Ванесса-дочь зло ученый!)" (_Vanessa is a daughter of an evil scientist!_)

"Закройте ваш рот…!" (_Shut your mouth…!_) – Dora-the-Kid didn't allow that Ferb and Gretchen. He like Ferbnessa (he had watched them in Danville before). Suddenly…

#####

_**CNN News:**__** Makhachkala**_** (live)**

**Alexandra Latva:** Well, I'm back. Now I'm standing close to the Anzhi-Arena in Makhachkala, the capital of Dagestan. At this time Anzhi Makhachkala is playing the match with Lokomotiv Moscow, and in the stadium, I can realize the face of the current acting-leader of Dagestan: Ramazan Abdulatipov. I'll interview him…

…Latva came close to Ramazan. Finally, Ramazan decided to answer the press…

**Ramazan Abdulatipov:** Well… Mrs. Latva, I believe that was not an accident. It's truly an attack to the Americans, and the Dagestani Government won't let the terrorism alive.

**Alexandra Latva:** Are you sure?

**Ramazan Abdulatipov:** Exactly! By a way… I have a new from the Russian Government. The authorities of Russia, Chechnya and the United States, after coordination, have found the aircraft comes from the city of Danville.

#####

"WHAT?" – Kid were surprised… – "Oh great… **do not tell me Feretchen again!**"

"(What' ever! I'll get out after finish.)" – Dora-nichov said – "(And stop smearing them!)"

"Oh yeah? What's happening to you, Russian boy? Vladimir Putin, Dmitry Medvedev and Ferb and Gretchen? WHAT?" – he, Dora-the-Kid, the American cowboy, almost smashed into the table – "We shall talk about this!"

#####

Ingushetia…

"Phineas… you're wonderful."

"Thanks Isabella… but what do you mean?"

"Keep dancing… do not lose the move."

Isabella and Phineas were dancing in the Ingush old festival. Ferb after danced with Angela had said:

"Are you okay?"

"Well… I'm Sanzar, Abdul and Yelizaveta friend. Yelizaveta is the best Russian Ingush Fireside Girl I've known."

"It's okay. But… you should end quickly. I'm having something…"

He talked to Abdul go to dance with Angela, then he arrived to Stacy.

"Where's Gretchen, Stacy?"

"She is not here."

"Oh…"

* * *

(**Romantic, but do you think they will get together if in Moscow, someone still hate that…?**)


	7. Chapter 7

Moscow, Russia

_The Kremlin…_

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov returned to the Kremlin. They wanted to meet Vladimir Putin in the Kremlin to talk about terrorism and the tension about Edward Snowden. Kid was being tired and angered…

"What is happening now? From Chechnya, then… to Ed Snowden! What's happening?"

"(Calm, Kid. If the U.S. Government tries to catch Snowden, the Human Rights Watch shall organize the U.S.A. Now, about the story of terrorism, we know Chechnya…)"

"Is a violence nation? Yes, yes it is."

"(Yup. You should know that in this time before the end of the Ramadan, the Al-Qaeda has been preparing for attacks. Do you know? Because Ramadan is a time that some many explosions, bombings, were happened. Russia was, and is not in outside.)"

"Oh, that's right! Why don't we bring Grettie and see her is shot by the Taliban?"

"(?)"

"Okay, let it later. Do you want to talk about CR7's sister?"

#####

Ingushetia…

Phineas hugged Isabella for a moment. Isabella suddenly felt warm hands from Phineas. But… she couldn't talk, due to an old Ingush dance.

"Phineas, why did you hug me?"

"Oh, don't remember we're dancing in Ingushetia?"

"Oh…"

The Fireside Girls stood and watch (except Gretchen). Milly talked:

"It seems like Isabella looks so panic."

"We know, Milly. Isabella does always try to get Phineas to her heart." – Katie said.

"Hey… speaking about love, do you realize Yelizaveta and Gretchen?" – Adyson questioned.

"They had got out from there… few minutes before. Ferb also left too." – Ginger said – "Perhaps they're needing air."

Meanwhile, Isabella tried to catch the move of Phineas. Phineas did not make her pain by using his+Ferb's skills. Isabella also captured so fast after a hard prepartion.

"Okay, Phineas. Let's make some surprise."

Meanwhile, Ferb did look to the picture of Vanessa and Gretchen. He spoke on his mind…

"Oh my… I must choose. But… because Vanessa isn't here, so I must invite Gretchen."

He came close to Gretchen, but she did not notice. She was talking to Yelizaveta about… Ferb.

"Does he love me, Yelizaveta?"

"I think if you are braver, you can get him."

"I know. But he doesn't share his feelings. Besides, if he shares, he will be…"

"Who does try to stop you?"

"He is…"

#####

Moscow, Russia

_The Kremlin…_

After a while with only quarreling, Kid and Nichov now were singing and yelling with a song from Tinchy Stryder: Why always me? They laughed after a tension moment.

"This is the favorite song!"

"(Don't recognise Psy?)"

"I recognized! C'mon, after a stress time, we need to be friend."

"To be friend? Wow… that's fast." – appeared Putin.

"Ex-KGB, the dictator, you know that we have been…"

"(What? Like to say the truth?)"

"Okay, enough. I've some new informations: the black box had got the first answer. We've recouped on the video and I hope you will listen to it." – the ex-KGB guy then opened the video. At first, they listened that it was a flight. But as deep inside, the more they, Kid and Nichov, see many familiar voices to startled.

"(What the…)"

"Do you know that voice?" – asked V. V. Putin.

"It can't be…" – Kid took the picture of Gretchen and… squeezed the picture – "Damn that idiot…! She should not be here!"

#####

Ingushetia…

Phineas after danced, realized that it was still lost some spiritual, had decided to change it.

"Isabella, your moves are good. I love it."

"Thanks." – she blushed.

"But I think we should upgrade the dance. I'll ask Ferb. Will you go with me?"

"Gladly." – he cute voice made Phineas nodded. But when they arrived, Ferb suddenly told quiet.

"Ferb, is that…?" – surprised Isabella.

#####

_The Kremlin…_

"Расскажите всем: идентифицировать эти голоса сейчас!" (_Tell it to everyone: identify those voices, now!_) – Kid and Nichov said. But when they left away, Putin just looked…

"Хадим?" (_Khadim?_)

"Да, г-н Председатель?" (_Yes Mr. President?_)

"Я видел их лица, и я действительно понимаю, что они знали о тех голосах. Мы должны держать их." (_I have seen their faces, and I do realize they have known about those voices. We should keep them._)

"Знаете ли вы, Кид…" (_Did you know Kid had…_)

"Просто забыть." (_Just forget it._)

* * *

(_**P.S:**_ **I've a talk with Kale Bishop, and I do realize I haven't prepared for how to speak. I'll think about it.**)


	8. Chapter 8

Moscow, Russia

_Red Square…_

From the capital of the Russian Federation, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov just looked into the sky…

"It cannot be like that! It's liar!" – shouted Kid.

"(Don't yell like that! Someone shall hear that!)"

"Shut up!"

They didn't stop yelling about the troubles between Russia and the U.S.A., especially about Edward Snowden, Julian Assange, Alexei Navalny,… but they also did not forget the Chechens.

"They're not humans! They're truly animals! But I think…"

"(Do you mind? You think Ed Snowden and Julian Assange… are both terrorists, traitors? Why the Human Rights Watch created their base in your nation if you still believe that?)"

"Oh yeah… what' ever!"

"(You act like the Vietnamese American: lack of finesse, aggression, saying lack of fluency. It has caused us that the Communist Vietnam existed ... and led the Vietnamese American were doubt about Assange and Snowden. Damn… I hate the Communism smell!)"

"What? What? I'm American, not Vietnamese American! And…"

"(Get out of there! We're going to the South. Rostov-on-Don.)"

"Or… Elista, Kalmykia…"

"(You shouldn't guess where.)"

"WHAT?"

"(I've two tickets. Let's move.)"

They went to the train station. They just now only waited the railway of _Ataman Platov_. Kid then talked:

"Когда я получаю ее, я буду учить ей урок!" (_When I get her, I'll teach her a lesson!_)

"(**Заткнись!**)" (_**Shut up!**_)

"**ЧТО?**" (_**WHAT?**_) – Kid was almost angered. But he and Dora-nichov did not mind that he would meet a special guest…

#####

Ingushetia…

Anzur felt surprised about the gang.

"Where are the Americans?"

"I don't know. Tonight we'll continue."

He went to find them, and finally they came out. But he saw that Phineas and Isabella look together with a lot of questions.

"I don't think… but Gretchen never told like that…" – said Phineas.

"But she tells her truth that she loves Ferb." – answered Isabella.

"What are you talking about?" – surprised Mr. Anzur – "Who's in love?"

"Never mind sir." – ended Isabella.

Then, all the Fireside Girls came out. They said:

"Sir, can we prepare for tonight?" – Adyson asked.

"Sure!"

_At night…_

The festival continued. Izzy sat close to Phineas…

"Phineas… can I ask something?"

"Sure thing."

"Had you had something before tonight?"

"Oh… good question. I'd prepared enough. They'll tell a story of the Caucasian. We had been listening it, but now I had new! Better than that, Isabella, but… we does still respect the history."

But Sanzar and Abdul said:

"Where have you been, Phin? We're waiting…"

"Phineas, Sanzar is calling…" – Isabella said.

"Oh… Sanzar, you're just in time. Wait here…"

Phineas ran out. Isabella looked back and thought: "Oh… my love… my husband in the future… will you…" But suddenly, all the troop of Fireside Girls was surprised about Ferb. Sanzar and Abdul did not understand…

"Hey, what happen?"

"Oh… Are you kidding?"

Ferb was wearing like a true Chechen warrior, while following him was… Gretchen and her Chechen clothes…

"They'll be dating…"

#####

Moscow, Russia

"И потом, мы разбили пиво, и афганских моджахедов убежал!" (_And then, we smashed the beer, and the Afghan Mujahideen ran away!_) – Dora-the-Kid, unlike Gretchen was always shy, was telling so many funny stories during his times in Afghanistan, Pakistan and Iraq.

"**HAHAHAHAHA…!**"

"Спасибо! И потом, я и мой друг спросил Аль-шаммар, афганские бывший моджахед, но когда я спросил его, то зловоние розы. Знаешь где? Но из его штанов. Он сказал, что он еще не высохли брюки, которые в течение 1 месяца, но он еще не высохли в 1 год." (_Thank you! And then, I and my friend asked Al-Shammar, an Afghan ex-mujahid, but when I asked him then the stench rose. Know where? But from his pants. He said he's not yet dry the pants, which in 1 month, but he's not yet dry in 1 year._)

But his story had not been finished yet, Dora-nichov had taken his right ear…

"Ouch!"

"(Funny enough! Do you know who're the passengers?)"

"Passengers?"

"(And I…)"

Suddenly, a man who wore a lab coat, follow his teenage daughter, appeared in the station. Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov realized…

"**Hey… maybe we need him!**" – shouted Kid. But that man knew it, so he ran. But he did not know: Kid and Nichov were not Perry the Platypus. They would have shot shoot him if he had ran too far. His daughter was strange:

"Dad? Why are you running?"

"(**GET HIM!**)"

* * *

(**What did Kid and Nichov wants from that man? Phineas and Ferb are still safety?**)


	9. Chapter 9

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov saw that face, and decided to chase him. But… suddenly, a Russian Jew train's guard held them back…

"Где же ваши билеты?" (_Where're your tickets?_)

"Билеты? Ах они!" (_Tickets? Ah, they're!_) – Kid gave to the guard.

"!אָוקיי. האָבן אַ פייַן יאַזדע" (_Okay. Have a nice trip!_) – he spoke Yiddish.

"Я не говорю на идиш!" (_I don't speak Yiddish!_) – Kid yelled.

"Ах… имеют хороший день, Господа!" (_Oh… have a nice day, sirs!_) – now Kid and Nichov felt happy. After that, Kid and Nichov went on the railway from Moscow to Rostov-on-Don.

#####

_Moscow – Rostov-on-Don railway…_

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov prepared to get that man. He had run to the control room. He was now trying to climb up. But… Dora-nichov, a wolfman, had smell it.

"(Gotcha!)"

"What?"

"(I think… we have a company! Up there!)"

"Up there?"

"(Exactly!)"

They jumped on the top of the train. Right after, Dora-the-Kid stood in front of that man who was wearing his lab coat.

"Hello!"

"You! You're not Perry the Platypus. You just like a… robot-cat!"

"Oh… thank you. But not this time. Don't try to run, Heinz Doofenshmirtz!"

"How do you know my name?" – surprised Doof.

"Did you know… I have been in Lebanon, Afghanistan, Iraq, Pakistan, Somalia and Yemen so long? Not only a veteran, but also… worked like an agent too. But unlike Perry, I've finished so many Islamic terrorist warlords such as Ghazi Al-Ali, Yasser Bakar, Abdul Al-Walid, Hassan Sheihan, Mohammed Omar el Badder, Sultan Fayzanov… and more. They're the warlords of the Al-Qaeda, Al-Shaabad, Caucasus Emirate and Taliban."

"Oh… but why do you say that? I'm an evil scientist, not a terrorist."

Suddenly, Nichov stood behind Doof's back…

"AAHHHH!" – afraid Doof.

"Don't worry, we only need… your daughter!" – said Kid. No talking more, they held Heinz… After a while, they took him to his daughter…

_Inside the train…_

"Dad? Who're they?" – Vanessa was surprised when she saw Heinz.

"Oh… hi Vanessa! They're…" – Doofenshmirtz tried to give a laugh.

"Let me guess: your new nemesis?" – guessed Vanessa.

"No! We want only you! Oh… and hello, madame." – Kid said with a courtesy gentleman style – "If you help, your dad shall be okay."

"What?"

No more words, Dora-nichov turned on the video. She listened carefully, and Vanessa… was standing with shock.

"Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace?"

"(Очень умный, Кид.)" (_Very clever, Kid._) – nodded Nichov.

"Конечно. С помощью Ванесса я думаю, что мы нашли первый кусок." (_Of course. With the help of Vanessa, I think we have found the first piece._) – Kid gave a laugh.

#####

Ingushetia…

Ferb and Gretchen appeared with their own Chechen clothes. Milly said:

"Wow… you're so cute."

"Yeah… but… why Ferb follows her? I thought he loves…" – Candace didn't understand.

"Oh… don't disturb, Candace! I like it." – Stacy joined – "If they're in love, let's forgive them."

"In love? How do you know?" – surprised Candace.

"I was talking…" – replied Stacy.

But Gretchen still surprised…

"Why did you take me here?"

"I'll explain it later." – Ferb said, then he began moving…

"What the… WOW…!" – Grettie was surprised more when she dance. That bookworm made Isabella surprised…

"Uh?"

"Oh… hi Chief!"

Isabella then looked to Phineas. She knew Gretchen was in love… but she wouldn't see the nice from Phineas, contrast to Gretchen, the second-in-command who's always shy. She sat down again. This time, Yelizaveta, Sanzar, Abdul and Anzur arrived…

"What's going on? First is Gretchen, now is you." – Yelizaveta surprised.

"Do you love someone?" – Isabella asked.

"Ah… I was. I was… in love."

"Oh… But have you got lucky?"

"No, Izzy. But I still continue. Do you know what? I still love him. But… I won't tell his name."

"I respect your decision. But… how do I get Phineas?"

"I see. You're luckier than me. But… if Phineas didn't know your truth feelings… then its so hard to get him."

But then, Anzur Zabayev had appeared, and spoke:

"Okay, let's sit down, kids. It's time…"

"Wait, Mr. Anzur, we have another surprise. We're not disturbing your story, sir." – spoke Phineas.

"Phineas, are you sure?"

"Yes, Mr. Anzur."

Isabella did suddenly look at Phineas. She was being shy after that…

"Phineas… do you know…?"

#####

Rostov-on-Don, Russia

Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nichov, Vanessa and Dr. Doof had finally reached to Rostov-on-Don. Kid just smiled:

"Well… let's prepare to meet a friend…"

"(Who?)"

"Andrey… Khadimov!"

* * *

(**Who's Andrey Khadimov? Are those Feretchen and Phinbella? Vanessa and Doof, what will happen?**)


	10. Chapter 10

**BBC Newsline: **_**Moscow**_

**Nikita Volitsyn:** Welcome everyone to BBC Newsline. Now, we are talking about the American passengers, whom are missing in the most violent place in the world: North Caucasus in Southern Russia. Today, the Russian leader Vladimir Putin says that he has found the first piece of the mystery from the black box. Jack?

**Jack Brumest:** Thank you, Nikita. The Russian political leader says in the TV and press in all around the world that he has found it. He even eventually believes that the attack was commanded by Dokka Umarov, the Islamic rebel leader of Caucasus Emirate.

**Nikita Volitsyn:** Yes, yes it is. But… Akhmed Zakayev, the exiled-Prime Minister of Chechen Republic of Ichkeria, has rejected reason and claimed that the Russian Government is seeking to tighten control in the North Caucasus. But… might be due to the Boston bombings before, the Russian Government shall have more advantages?

**Jack Brumest:** Well… Dzhokhar and Tamerlan Tsarnaev, right? But the Russian and the U.S. believed that they would not make the relationship become stressful, so they know something. Sadly, the relationship is about to return to the Cold War, due to the problem named Edward Snowden. The U.S. Government has called Ed as a "traitor" while Russia and the Human Rights Watch called him as a "truth whistle blower". The funny is HRW is always facing Russia about the human rights, but… it seems like they are at war against not only Russia, but also the West, especially the U.S., France, Italy, Spain and the UK about Snowden. Maybe?

**Nikita Volitsyn:** Yes, yes it is. So now, no nations in the world are truly protecting the human rights, from the Communist, Military dictatorship, Islamic or even anti-Communist, democratic.

**Jack Brumest:** Okay Nikita. Back to the Caucasus Emirate and the missing American passengers, what will happen to them later?

**Nikita Volitsyn:** No sign from them, Jack. But according to the information from the black box that the authorities of Russia and Chechnya decoded, they had confirmed that the passengers were coming from Danville, Tri-State Area, United States of America.

#####

Rostov-on-Don, Russia

They – Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nichov, Vanessa and Heinz Doofenshmirtz – arrived to the headquarter of Southern Military District to meet only Andrey Khadimov. But… the man appeared to welcome them… wasn't Andrey, instead he was Andrey's sidekick…

"Добро пожаловать в головной офис. Ну давайте готовить встретиться…" (_Welcome to the headquarter. Well... let's prepare to meet…_) – Kid represented.

"Встретиться кто?" (_Meet who?_) – a man asked. After that, Kid and Nichov, both were surprised…

"Вы… не Андрей." (_You… are not Andrey._) – surprised standing Kid.

"Тебя в шоке… но не волнуйтесь, все в порядке. Меня зовут Хусейн, Хусейн Аланович Бабаев. Я из Шали, Чечня." (_You're being shocked… but don't worry, everyone's fine. My name is Khuseyn, Khuseyn Alanovich Babayev. I'm from Shali, Chechnya._) – represented himself.

"Хусейна, где находится Андрей?" (_Khuseyn, where's Andrey?_) – Kid asked.

"Он не здесь, но он сказал, что если вы придете, вас внутри. И теперь, вы пришли." (_He isn't here, but he said that if you come, take you to inside. And now, you have come._)

"Проблема о Докку Умарова?" (_The problem about Dokka Umarov?_)

"Да, да это так." (_Yes, yes it is._)

"Возьмите оба в." (_Take both in._)

#####

_Somewhere in North Caucasus…_

Umarov ordered to Akhabayev that must capture all of the American passengers.

"Do you know them, Akhabayev?"

"I have contacted to the computer, and it seems like they're very famous not only in Danville, but also in some others, such as… Tokyo, Mumbai, Moscow, Shanghai, Sydney, Europe… and more."

"Their identifies?"

"They represent themselves as… _Phineas and Ferb_."

"**ALLAHU AKBAR!** We have golds! I have heard from those childrens in Dagestan, Adygea, North Ossetia-Alania, Krasnodar Krai, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Karachay-Cherkessia, Kabardino-Balkaria, Abkhazia, South Ossetia and the Middle East,… that those boys… are the inventors!"

"They are like… golds?"

"It's time to play… agent game!"

#####

Ingushetia…

The continuing story of Shamil had begun…

"Lady and Gentleman, I give you… the continuing journey of the great Imam Shamil." – Phineas said.

"But it's empty." – questioned Anzur, Sanzar, Abdul and Isabella.

"It's the beginning, guys! Okay… Ferb?" – continued Phin. And Ferb suddenly stopped. Gretchen then fell down.

"Ouch!"

"Gretchen… are you okay?" – Adyson asked – "Well… you should know that Ferb cannot follow you for all."

"Hey… she's Gretchen?" – Sanzar asked.

"Yes, yes it is. You know… she's having an adorable… CRUSH on Ferby." – smiled Adyson.

"Oh, I see. Yelizaveta also talked to me that."

"Okay everyone, let's listen to Phineas." – Anzur Zabayev said all be quiet. Phineas changed himself as… Imam Shamil, the great Islamic warrior before. That was the continuing story, when Tsar Nicholas I ordered to Mikhail Semyonovich Vorontsov that he must bring Shamil's head to St. Petersburg. But… the others later had joined…

"Prince Mikhail Semyonovich!"

"Yes my Emperor?"

"Do you think… Shamil will surrender? I don't trust that man. Besides,… Hadji Murad, I also cannot trust about him. And… he had betrayed us… What can you do?"

"I'll do it, my holyness: finish… the game."

Meanwhile, Shamil (Phineas) was asking his men for something before his another journey.

"What can we do now? The Russians are surrounding us in everywhere. Hadji?"

"I'm here!" – Hadji Murad (Baljeet) appeared.

"Oh thanks, Hadji. Well… we need to conquer them out from Dagestan, Ingushetia, Circassia, Karachay, Azerbaijan and Chechnya. But how?"

"We shall use another tower!"

In otherside, Sanzar and Abdul, two Ingush boys, had disguited as two Caucasian warriors. They said:

"Shamil, I – Ali – is needing some supports now. Where's Hadji?"

"Hadji Murad? He's here?"

Outside the play, Adyson asked to Yelizaveta:

"Isabella will disguite who?"

"I don't know. Besides, Imam Shamil didn't have a lover." – answered Yelizaveta.

"Hang on… so Izzy…"

But Buford arrived…

"Sorry about that… but I think Phineas has changed the story. A part."

And Buford was right. Isabella suddenly appeared as a Circassian girl, but it wasn't her scene yet. And then, Phin… suddenly brought a special effect to the play.

"And then… Shamil had made like this."

A top of the Caucasian horse riders had appeared so fast. He yelled:

"Coming through, guys!"

In St. Petersburg, Emperor Nicholas I spoke to Mikhail Vorontsov:

"Prince…"

"Yes my holyness?"

"Goodluck!"

Mikhail left away with a top of Russian troops. But in Caucasus, the Russians had been facing Shamil. In outside the play, Anzur, Sanzar and Abdul's grandpa, had nodded about the play.

"Good work, everyone. I love it."

But they would not know that… Dokka Umarov and his men were secretly coming to this village…

#####

Rostov-on-Don, Russia

"(Что мы можем сделать? Докка Умаров все еще жив, и… они не остановятся.)" (_What can we do? Dokka Umarov is still alive, and… they wouldn't stop._) – questioned Nichov.

"Эти американские пассажиров, сделал меня удивил достаточно! Являются ли они от Данвилл?" (_Those American passengers made me surprised enough! Are they from Danville?_) – Kid said in angry.

"(Вы это знаете. Только вы… и меня. И вы знаете, что Гретхен является единственным, кто знает больше о нас, даже Изабелла не может это сделать. Так что…)" (_You know it. Only you… and me. And do you know that Gretchen is the only one who know more about us, even Isabella can't do it. So…_)

"Что идиот книжный червь? **НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ! Как вы думаете об этом? Ощущали боль достаточно?**" (_That idiot bookworm? __**NO WAY! Do you think about that? Have I felt pain enough?**_) – shouted Kid.

"(Афганистан, Ирак, Пакистан, Таджикистан, Чечня, Йемена стали в прошлом! Основное внимание в настоящем, Кид!)" (_Afghanistan, Iraq, Pakistan, Tajikistan, Chechnya, Yemen have become the past! Focus to the present, Kid!_)

"**ЧТО?**" (_**WHAT?**_) – but Kid's angry voice soon dissolved when Khuseyn called:

"Пожалуйста, войди в мою комнату. Мы будем обедать." (_Please come to my room. We will eat dinner._)

…

* * *

(**Something… for that… Isabella shall appear? Kid and Nichov will rise the love between Vanessa and Ferb? Gretchen will get Ferb's heart?… Busy story…**)


	11. Chapter 11

_**P.S.:**_

***Karachay-Cherkessia (in Russian translate) maybe replaced and read as Karachay-Circassia.**

* * *

Ingushetia

"And now… we'll face the Tsar's Army. ALLAHU AKBAR!" – Shamil (Phineas) ended the second part. Candace suddenly came and…

"What are you doing Phineas?"

"Oh hi sis. Have you spent a day fun?"

"Fun? I want to get back home or go to Donetsk, not in the place where the people in here wear freaky like Islamic warriors."

"Hey, watch your mouth!" – Sanzar and Yelizaveta weren't agreed.

"So what? Imam Shamil? He's not real!" – tired Candace yelling about it. But Mr. Anzur didn't reply to Candace, he turned to Phineas…

"She's your sister?"

"Yes, yes she is."

"She never heard about Shamil, Imam of Chechnya and Dagestan, or further… for both Caucasus. So many Avars, Ingushes, Chechens, Aghuls, Azerbaijanis, Karachays, Balkars, Kabardins, Tsakhurs, Circassians, Ossetian Muslims,… had followed his moves until his final battle. But… she should respect him, not being angered." – disappointed Anzur Zabayev.

"Oh… so Imam Shamil was a great hero of the Caucasian Muslims. Okay, I'll try to stop her."

Phineas after said that have come to Candace and stopped her…

"Candace, I think no one will like you…"

"WHAT? SHAMIL IS JUST NOT REAL!"

"They're mostly Ingushes with some other Chechens. With them, Shamil is living in their hearts…"

"**SHUT UP!**" – Candace shouted. But so many Ingush and Chechen men and women in here had been listening all. They became mad.

"**How dare you, little dog?**" – a man started.

"**Allahu Akbar! She distracted our holiness Shamil! Kill her!**" – some took their own knifes or guns. But Isabella and Stacy had brought Candace away.

"Oh… we don't know who is she!" – Isabella said.

After pulled Candace away, they sat down. Phineas after saw that has decided using a time with Izzy.

"Oh… thanks for your help."

"Thanks, Phineas. Well… would you dance in the festival? Others?"

"I'd love too,… but I must ask Ferb first."

"Ferb?"

"Yeah, Ferb. Well brother, will we dance tomorrow?"

Ferb replied by a nod. Isabella understood, her face was blushing after that: "Oh… okay." They came back to their place and make a rest…

#####

Rostov-on-Don, Russia

In the nightfall in one of the main city of Krasnodar Krai, Dora-nichov and Dora-the-Kid became restless about the Chechens, Ingushes, Dagestanis and Syrians problems, especially… the Civil War in Syria, and more dangerous that… Syria was very close to North Caucasus. They were sitting with Khuseyn.

"Невозможно! Они не могли выжить в Чечне, Ингушетии, Кабардино-Балкарии или Дагестана." (_Impossible! They couldn't survive in Chechnya, Ingushetia, Kabardino-Balkaria or Dagestan._) – Dora-the-Kid was being amazed.

"Но они могли. Я считаю, мы можем связаться с властями в Северной Осетии-Алании, Адыгеи, Карачаево-Черкесии, Дагестана, Чечни, Кабардино-Балкарии и Ингушетии." (_But they could. I believe we can contact to the authorities in North Ossetia-Alania, Adygea, Karachay-Circassia, Dagestan, Chechnya, Kabardino-Balkaria and Ingushetia._) – Khuseyn said.

"(Да. И вы должны сказать, что счастлива, потому что они прекрасны, а не падает в руку Доку Хаматович Умаров.)" (_Yeah. And you should say it happy, because they're fine, not falling to the hand of Doku Khamatovich Umarov._) – said Nichov.

"Аллаху Акбар! И… Кстати, Дора-в-Кид… Вы обратились в ислам, право? Так что вы знаете об исламе." (_Allahu Akbar! And… by a way, Dora-the-Kid… you have converted to Islam, right? So you know about Islam._) – Khuseyn also said. But Kid was amazed again.

"Как вы знаете, мое прошлое, Хусейн Бабаев? И кем?" (_How do you know my past, Khuseyn Babayev? And by whom?_)

"(Меня! Теперь я должен сказать, что книжный червь девушка теперь живет с мусульманским ковбой с духом самураев. Это означало Кид является мусульманином самураев ковбоя. Японская арабская кровь?)" (_Me! Now I should say that the bookworm girl is now living with a Muslim cowboy with samurai spirit. It's meant Kid is a Muslim cowboy samurai. Japanese Arab blood?_) – recognized by Nichov.

Kid suddenly stood up, and came outside. Kid told:

"Я не голоден. Спасибо!" (I'm not hungry. Thank you!)

Vanessa and Doof still didn't understand why they were here, in Rostov-on-Don, Krasnodar Krai. Vanessa told:

"Well… I want to ask why we were here, until the yellow cat named Kid said about Ferb, so that's meant they're kidnappers?" – Doof asked.

"Dad? They're not! I want to find what was happened to Ferb. But you don't know who's Ferb, do you?"

"Uhh… I don't know who's Ferb,… but maybe we can escape out."

"By how? They even aren't Perry. How can you get out?"

"Well… I guess I can! Yes I can!"

But his happiness only began for 1 minute then… boom! Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov had ran to outside. Doof was being disappointed…

"Aw! No fair!"

#####

Meanwhile, Kid felt not okay. He did look into the sky and he remembered the time in Afghanistan…

* * *

#####

Afghanistan, 5 years ago…

Kid and a man named Bobby were in the prison of the Taliban. They would play a death game, but due to their spoken language were Pashto, so Kid and Bob couldn't understand. But Bob realized that game.

"Oh no…"

"What that?"

"It is…"

* * *

#####

But Nichov had stopped his mind…

"(What's happen? What?)"

"What the… NO…"

* * *

(**Why Kid so worried? What will happen to the gang? Dokka will kill them?**)


	12. Chapter 12

During 5 years ago in Afghanistan, Dora-the-Kid and Bobby were being the hostages in a Taliban's small base…

"Damn it… damn those Talibans!" – Kid became mad.

"Talibans? Focus on them is wasting time." – said Bobby.

"What' ever! Now we're in danger. They…"

"Kid… I know their game."

Kid smelled about the danger, but he never thought that they would play the game called _killing themselves_: each both two must take two guns, and only one had been reloaded. If one kills the other, the money will be fallen to who has guessed right of the Taliban. Kid suddenly heard those Taliban speak Pashto language, but he didn't understand Pashto. But… very surprise, one of the Taliban with a Kalashnikov, spoke English:

"Allahu Akbar! It's time! You, the yellow cat!"

"What?" – surprised Kid.

"You go first."

He forced Kid to the death game. Kid took a gun and aimed to Bob…

"No no no…"

And… the first gun wasn't reloaded. He felt lucky. But that was meant he would be killed by Bob. And… Bob must take the last gun, which had been reloaded. Bob aimed to Kid…

"No… don't say that… I knew it, Bob…"

But suddenly, Bobby resisted back. He threw the gun down and shouted:

"He's my friend, and you can't kill him…"

"How dare him… KILL! FOR ALLAH!" – Those Talibans shot a lot of ammos to Bobby. Kid was… shocked in pain:

"**NNNNOOOOOOOO!**"

Suddenly he remembered the Katana was still on his clothes. He took it from the clothes and said:

"So… both of those guys never meet a true… samurai. You killed my friend… and now… I'll take your bloods."

"Samurai?"

No talking, no thinking, instant Kid unfurled slashing the Katana, killing Talibans like a Japanese samurai. These Talibans later had been… slaughtered all. Nichov had found him later…

"(What happened?)"

"I-I-I… I-I…" – Kid couldn't answer more. He only sat… with tears…

* * *

#####

Now…

Rostov-on-Don, Russia

"(So what now? Are you okay yet?)" – asked Nichov.

"I'm… fine. Before the G-20, we must find where is the gang."

"(The gang… they won't be killed. I promise. But… we must hurry. Right now, we still don't know where are them in North Caucasus.)"

"We shall know. Vanessa?"

Dora-the-Kid called Vanessa, make Dora-nichov surprised. The Russian guy asked:

"(What are you doing? Vanessa?)"

"The rock-teenage girl. She's the only way."

#####

Ingushetia

_Ramzat-Kamil village…_

Next day, Mr. Anzur came to a small mosque in the village.

"Allahu Akbar!"

Phineas and Isabella arrived to the mosque later. Isabella saw the mosque in the village and said:

"Do you see… their traditional, Phineas?"

"Oh… I see. What are you doing, Isabella?"

"I'm thinking… about romantic. What did you think?"

"Romantic? I love romantic. So… who want romantic?"

"I'm, Phineas!" – Isabella said in front of the… mosque. Some others turned behind and… questioned: "Who does want romantic?" Then they returned to pray.

"Opps…" – afraid Izzy.

"It's okay. Well… can we begin now?" – asked Phineas.

"Of course… I love it!" – happy Isabella repeated – "And we shall dance together."

"Dance?" – Phineas did not understand – "Who'll dance?"

"Oh… I understand." – disappointed Izzy. Then she returned to outside the mosque. She was disappointed… again…

"Phineas… oh no…"

#####

Somewhere in North Caucasus…

Dokka's men had taken an Ingush man to here and asked:

"You! You know who are those childs! I want them, now!"

"Who… who? Please!" – that man pleased.

"The Americans! Where are they?"

"They… they're… in a village! A village, but… I don't know what village!"

"Don't know?"

"I-I… I just only know… that village is near the border… of Chechnya."

"Near?"

"Yeah…" – that guy explained. But he realized that he would be dead.

"Thanks for your help! I want… Phineas and Ferb!" – Dokka killed that man and came out from the secret hiding.

"Allahu Akbar! It's my chance. My… best chance! I shall take their lives… those American… DOGS!"

* * *

(**Dokka Umarov has known more about the gang's hiding village, and he was just only watching the last piece. Can they will be safe? Can the Russian and American Government help them? Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov…?**)


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, Ferb, Katie, Ginger and Adyson walked in the village's road. They also looked to some Ingushes, Chechens, Circassians or even… Bosnians, to search some story for the brave Caucasian Islamic warriors.

"Well…. Ferb, can you help me please?" – said Katie.

He arrived…

"Katie has said. Let's go!" – Adyson joined. They began to buy something in this village.

"Yeah. Well… by a way… where's…" – Ginger tried to say but Adyson covered her mouth: "No this time, Gingie. He doesn't want to listen."

#####

In other place, Isabella and Phineas walked together, but Phinny still did not know her feelings yet.

"Phineas,… may I ask you something?"

"Oh sure! Hey, can you help me?"

"Yeah I am." – Izzy was happy, and dreamed… again – "I'll do… Phineas…"

"It's time to make this village become new!" – Phineas said and turn back, but he was shocked that Isabella tried… to kiss him, despite Phineas didn't understand – "What're you doing?"

"What?" – Isabella suddenly woke up. She then replied: "Nothing else, Phineas. I'll do it immediately!" She called the Fireside Girls troop 46231 and… Yelizaveta, the half Russian-Chechen member, stood with Izzy.

"Well… girls?"

"Yes Chief?"

"Let's move! We have a job to do!"

#####

Rostov-on-Don, Russia

After the story in Afghanistan, Dora-nichov said:

"(Nothing to be afraid. We will do it.)"

"For what?" – disappointed Dora-the-Kid.

"(You should understand: you have a different. You're now a Muslim samurai. First, you knew a lot of the Islamic culture in some Islamic nation like… Uzbekistan, Chechnya, Dagestan, Syria, Yemen, Lebanon, Afghanistan, Somalia, Pakistan, Egypt, Libya, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Tajikistan, Kosovo,… and some else. Second, you're the few who had interest from the Muslims. Third…)"

"I KNOW, OKAY? I-I…"

Vanessa and Heinz came outside…

"What is happening to you guys?" – questioned Vanessa.

"Nothing… we're… okay." – Kid replied.

"Hey, how about… play Wreck-It-Ralph?" – Dr. Doofenshmirtz advised.

"Wreck-It-Ralph? No thank you and… STAY AWAY! We… don't have a time to play? How about play Al-Qaeda's Wreck-It-Ralph? Oh yeah it's fun!" – Kid, after said these words have gone back to his room. Nichov, due to only Kid could understand, had gotten back too.

"Dad?" – suspected Vanessa.

"Wreck-It-Ralph. Only… that. Those cats do not like?"

#####

Isabella, Yelizaveta and her troop 46231 had finally done it. But Sanzar and Abdul weren't… amazed about that.

"Is that it? – started Abdul.

"Oh… I want to see more. Better, okay?" – Sanzar respected about the troop.

"Oh hi Sanzar. Where's your grandpa, Mr. Anzur?" – Phineas met Sanzar and Abdul. Isabella nodded: "Okay enough Phineas. Now, let's represent to the Zabayev." Phineas did not miss that chance, represent to the Zabayev.

"And now, this is…"

Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy wanted to get out from the village:

"It's boring! **Why? Why Ingushetia?**" – mad Candace.

"Yeah… too… boring." – Stacy repeated too.

"Okay girls, can you get up please?" – Mr. Lawrence called them. Unlike Candace and Stacy, he liked this village and the smallest nation in Russian Federation – "C'mon teenagers! Ingushetia isn't so bad like that." But then, Candace suddenly woke up when she saw… something has changed in the village.

"Hey… it's not like a normal Caucasian village. **Phineas and Ferb?**"

#####

Somewhere in Chechnya…

Dokka ordered to a man becoming a spy for them.

"Allahu Akbar! I know… where are Phin and Feb!"

"Phineas and Ferb, Doku. Prize?" – that man asked.

"You'll go to Syria."

"Deal?"

"**DEAL!**" – they shook their hands together – "ALLAHU AKBAR! God will thrash those lucky Americans! Let's go!" These armed Chechen mujahideen went away. Dokka Umarov, the leader, did look to the sky:

"Phineas and Ferb… **ALLAH IS GOING TO KILL YOU! Head to Ramzat-Kamil village!**"

* * *

(**Oh no… Dokka has known where are them… But… Phineas and Ferb still did live… like that? They will alive… or dead? Vanessa and Heinz? Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov? V. V. Putin? USA and Russia?… Next chapter.**)


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile…

Ingushetia

_Ramzat-Kamil village…_

The gang of Phineas and Ferb was still doing to make new for the poorest nation in Russian Federation, start with this village…

"And now, represent… the tower of joke! Let's get in, guys!"

Sanzar and Abdul couldn't stop happy: "Phineas, it's surprise for the Ingushes! This is the first time." Phineas just smiled: "We want to make everyone Ingush people feels happy. That's enough with us." Four boys: two ethnic Ingush, one American, one British, had been joining the tower. Candace arrived once again, while the olds were playing in the steppe their old traditional game of most Caucasians, suddenly realized something wasn't… normal with her. Stacy said:

"Candace, what are you looking at?"

"O… M… G…"

"OMG?" – Stacy turned, and… being shocked: a great tower inside the poor village. Linda Flynn-Fletcher then spoke:

"Candace? What are you looking at? Let's play!"

"Mom, take a look!" – Candace showed, but later it had been covered by a… great blow in the steppe. That was… Mr. Anzur mistake, but it did also change everything: the tower of fun was looked like… an ice cream, and the explosion had covered that.

"I think I see… smoke."

"What?" – she did turn and disappointed – "MMOOOMMMM!" But someone in the steppe… looked so strange. He said:

"So… behind the smoke has some changes, right?"

#####

Rostov-on-Don, Russia

Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nichov, Vanessa and Heinz prepared to leave, without Andrey. Andrey actually was in Magadan, Siberia, Russian Far East, so Khuseyn only brought some few soldiers, mostly ethnic Circassians (Adyghe, Kabarday, Abkhaz, Abada), Chechens, Ingushes, Karachays, Avars, Balkars, Ossetians, Armenians and Azerbaijanis. They mostly followed Islam, like Dora-the-Kid, and they had 200 men.

"Хусейн Аланович?" (_Khuseyn Alanovich?_)

"Дора-в-Кид?" (_Dora-the-Kid?_)

"Вы не идти?" (_You won't go?_)

"Мне нужно, чтобы остаться. Между тем, вы… и ваши друзья… будут нужны некоторые другие этнические народы, как я." (_I need to stay. Meanwhile, you... and your friends... will need some other ethnic peoples like me._)

"I'd get out of there if I were you! By a way… can you translate Russian?" – questioned Heinz. But Nichov gave a dangerous look to Doof. Doof then… be quiet: "No… don't do that…"

"Be quiet dad! I'm looking for someone… I know. So just follow them!" – yelled Vanessa.

"Yeah. Listen to her! Come on, Caucasians!" – Kid shouted with fearless – "We have a job to do." The Caucasian gang began the trip, with so many stuffs. Kid prayed in quiet:

"Allahu… Akbar. Don't worry the gang, you shall be safe."

#####

Isabella and Phineas spent a lot of time in here. They had found their each other in the tower. Yelizaveta was jealous about that:

"You're lucky, Chief 46231."

"It's normal, Elizabeth. Do you love someone?"

"Oh, I see. So you…"

"I'm not making difficult, Elizabeth."

"Speak my name in Russian."

"Yelizaveta. Oh I understand. You're Russian."

"I'm a Russian Chechen." – disappointed Yelizaveta for a while – "Yeah… I have nothing, okay?"

But… Sanzar saw it all. The Zabayev boy understood her feeling, but he did not say anything. Ginger, Adyson, Katie and Ferb finally jumped to the tower.

"WOOHOO!"

But while the other Fireside Girls joined, only Gretchen stood outside. She put the picture between her and Dora-the-Kid, when Kid was first time bring her to Iraq, with the help of a man who death one year ago Hamdi Al-Khalid. Hamdi was a true friend… for the bookworm, due to the cold-hearted Kid only drank beer and wine in Baghdad.

"Will you… defend for all…?"

"Are you alright?" – spoke Ferb again – "If you feel sad, sit with me." Gretchen then… gave a smile: "Okay, I'll." But… someone was coming to the village…

"Allahu Akbar… IMPOSSIBLE! AN-AN-AN… **ICE-CREAM TOWER?**"

#####

Maykop, Adygea, Russia

In the capital of Adygea, Kid, Nichov, Vanessa and Heinz slept in the vehicle near a mosque. The muslims is praying:

"**ALLAH…**"

Some of others in the car also came out and pray, including Kid. Nichov now sat with Vanessa and Heinz. He knew they couldn't understand, so he wrote to the paper…

"_So… have you known the boy named Ferb?_"

"I know. He's… my friend, and always… helps me." – answered Vanessa.

"_So you know. Do you have his number?_"

"I have. Here." – Vanessa gave to the Russian werewolf Dora-nichov, and Nichov had got a luck:

"(Gotcha now… Well well… maybe V. V. Putin… would be surprised.)"

* * *

(**The fight is about to begin… Love… and something else.**)


	15. Chapter 15

Ingushetia

_Ramzat-Kamil village…_

This village made surprise for everyone, even the people from far away. Some peoples from Dagestan, Chechnya and North Ossetia-Alania had arrived here, including… Dokka's spy.

"Impossible! No one can…"

But he kept calm down, then later came to the village. He was being surprised about the truth that he couldn't talk. Meanwhile, after failed for a while, Candace had finally succeeded when she calls her mother.

"Mom, looks! Come with me!"

"Alright Candace, I'm having a time with…"

"Just come with me!"

She pulled Linda goes closer. But while Candace was pulling, that spy had taken a photo.

"Yes…"

Suddenly, something like a rocket from Syria had gone close to the ice-cream tower in the village. That spy had sent his first message to Dokka.

"All finished!"

Then, he had seen the rocket flies close. He said:

"What the…"

#####

Meanwhile, the gang had finally prepared to finish the game. Phineas and Isabella's sweet time was over. So Isabella came out. Yelizaveta told with smile:

"So what happen, Chief?"

"Yeah. I've tried… but once again, he didn't listen."

"Oh…"

But Sanzar and Abdul had gone outside. The Zabayev had left, and Ferb finally went out with Grettie.

"All clear. Let's go."

They got out. Sanzar repeated:

"That was… AWESOME!"

When they left, the rocket had hit the tower, and destroyed the tower. That spy could not imagine that someday, despite… he had known about it.

"Oh… damn the rocket."

#####

11:56 P.M.

Maykop, Adygea, Russia

In the capital of Adygea, Kid, Nichov, Vanessa and Heinz were sitting at night in Adygea, inside… the bus. Dora-the-Kid, an ex-veteran in Bosnia, Chechnya, Tajikistan, Iraq and Afghanistan. He did look into the sky.

"Allah…"

Heinz then asked:

"You're Muslim?"

"What? I want to go out." – Dora-the-Kid angered that he left away. He then remembered…

* * *

#####

1994

Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina

"**Požurite! Ne dajte im bježati!**" (_**Hurry! Don't let them run away!**_) – a Bosnian comrade ordered. The war in Bosnia still continued. Dora-the-Kid, at that moment was an Anglican, and Dora-nichov at that time were trying to find the way to escape.

"Quick! Nichov!"

"(I'm over here! Let's run away!)"

"ALLAHU AKBAR!" – the Bosnian Muslims troops surprisingly assaulted the gang, just because they thought it was the Serbs. The Serbs replied insulting:

"**Ево ти, Турци!**" (_**Take that, you Turks!**_)

Then, Kid suddenly met a girl just looks like… Gretchen today. She is ethnic Bosnian Croat. Dora-the-Kid spoke Bosnian:

"Zašto si ovđe, mala đevojčica?" (_Why are you here, little girl?_)

"Gđe je moja mama?" (_Where's my mom?_)

"Morate ostaviti sada! Svi ljudi ovđe… ima… umrla…" (_You must leave now! All the people in here… has… died…_)

But it was late. The ammo was blasted right in there. She fell down… with blood… but she tried to hug Kid before die…

"Majko… Oče… Molim vas… braniti… mi…" (_Mother… Father… Please… defend… me…_)

"Ne, nemoj umrijeti… Ja ću braniti… Ja ću biti sigurni za to. Nemoj umrijeti…" (_No, do not die… I'll defend… I'll make sure for that. Don't die…_)

"Molim…" (_Please…_) – she talked her last word… and closed her eyes. Kid knew she was a bookworm, named Ađa Nanjić. Now no one named Nanjić anymore.

* * *

#####

Now…

Maykop, Adygea, Russia

"BOSNIA!" – Kid was shocked, and thought: "The idiot bookworm from Danville… I won't let this story happen once again…" He returned… but Nichov and Heinz had waken up.

"(What's happened?)"

"What're you talking about?"

"(Shut up!)" – angered Nichov and the tacturn did back to sleep. Heinz Doof did not understand.

"What just happened?"

"Hey! Get back there!" – a Circassian man talked – "Tomorrow we will continue! Leave the cowboy alone."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then came back. Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid after remembering to Bosnia, had arrived back.

"(What happened?)" – questioned Nichov.

"I don't know… I just…" – tired sad Kid.

"(Don't be afraid too much, bro. Perhaps… you will find happy in Gravity Falls.)"

"Gravity Falls, Oregon?"

"(Yup. Or play Wreck-It-Ralph… in my video game. If not, you can be back to sleep.)" – Nichov finally slept nicely. Kid did look back, and said "_Allahu Akbar…_" with… a picture when he was in Afghanistan with his friends, his gang…

#####

_Kazbek Mountain…_

"What? You know its?" – asked Dokka Umarov, leader of the Chechen Islamic rebels.

"Yeah… but it was destroyed. Even so, I believe… you're right about Phineas and Ferb. And… what strange names."

"Good work. Your business going to Syria… is going well. Keep watching, and I… won't leave my eyes away."

"**Allahu Akbar!**"

* * *

(**Dokka's spy first watching. Kid, Nichov, Vanessa, Doof is going to North Caucasus… And the gang… Oh I can't talk. By a way, someone think this story is racist, but I think… not. I hate terrorism, and not all the Chechens are bad.**)


	16. Chapter 16

**Russia TV new:**

_(*) Makhachkala, Dagestan_

**Juliane Stillsen:** Welcome to the capital of Republic of Dagestan, Makhachkala, where the Russian and Dagestani authorities are quarrelling about the incident of the American airplane. Mr. Yusuf?

**Yusuf Fakharov:** Well… thank you Ms. Stillsen. I believe that the Russian and Dagestani Government shall understand and may send troops to rescue them. But we're not sure about it.

**Juliane Stillsen:** I see. But I have heard that a girl named Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls had been sending a letter to the Russian leader Vladimir Putin with a wish that he can rescue the hostages she believes that very familiar.

**Yusuf Fakharov:** I really… really do not know who is Mabel Pines, but I'll not make anyone disappointed.

(-)

#####

Southeast Krasnodar Krai, Russia

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov were talking to Vladimir Putin in the Internet:

(-)

**Dora-the-Kid:** Рад видеть вас, г-н диктатора. (_Glad to see you again, Mr. Dictator._)

…Kid laughed. But Vlad's face did not change…

**Vladimir Putin:** Мне не нравится слово «диктатора», Кид. Но слышали ли вы новый? (_I don't like the word 'dictator', Kid. But have you heard new?_)

**Dora-nichov:** (У нас есть: девушка направил Вам письмо.) (_We have: a girl has sent to you a letter._)

**Vladimir Putin:** Спасибо, брат. Что девушка приходит от городка Грэвити Фолз и ее имя Мэйбл Пайнс. Узнали ли вы что? (_Thank you, brother. That girl comes from a town named Gravity Falls, and her name's Mabel Pines. Have you known that?_) …Kid felt being insulted… Dora-the-Kid: О хорошо! Другой идиот посылает вам письмо! (_Oh nice! Another idiot sends to you a letter!_) Vladimir Putin: Вы должны научиться говорить. (_You should learn how to talk._) Dora-the-Kid: Вы должны, а не я, диктатор! (_You should, not me, dictator!_)

…They began quarrelling. But Nichov didn't like to listen…

**Dora-nichov:** (**ТИХО!**) (_**QUIET!**_)

…Kid was shocked. Then he thought he was close to be eaten…

**Dora-the-Kid:** Вау вау вау… не напугать меня. (_Wow wow wow… don't scare me._)

**Dora-nichov:** (**Хватит! Мы должны слушать правду, что заложники очень знакомое нам! Они американцы, и мы должны спасти их! Не ссорьтесь или рассказать о Чечне, Мэйбл ****Пайнс**** или Сирии, ****П****ОНИМАЕТЕ?**) (_**Enough! We have to listen the truth that the hostages are very familiar to us! They're Americans, and we must rescue them! Don't quarrel or tell about Chechnya, Mabel Pines or Syria, UNDERSTAND?**_)

…He closed…

(-)

The talking had been finished too fast, so Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov have to return and talk to the Caucasians.

"We have to continue! Someone in the U.S. want the gang won't be death." – Kid told. They left away. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa were buying some foods in the market, suddenly also saw it.

"Wait for me please!" – Doof yelled. But he forgot…

"DAD! WAIT, YOU MUST…" – Vanessa was too late. Mr. Doof had been arrested for a while due to he forgot paying… money – "Dad…"

A moment later…

"What're you doing?" – Dora-the-Kid asked.

"I forgot to…" – Dr. Doof tried, but Kid understood: "Oh… I see… you forgot money to pay! Hahaha… Let's go!"

#####

At night…

Ingushetia

_Ramzat-Kamil village…_

The spy of Doku was watching from the hotel to Phineas and Ferb's gang…

"Allahu Akbar… Fuck! They are hiding?"

But the shadow had been shown. Realized that chance, he aimed the gun sight to… Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"There. I should warn them first, not kill them. Begin with…"

But a man arrived. He hided that gun away…

"What's happening sir?"

"No… I'm feeling tired. I want to sleep.

"Oh… it's okay." – the man got out. He looked again but he did miss: "Oh sit!"

#####

Into the gang, Phineas, Sanzar, Yelizaveta and Abdul went to Izzy's room.

"Hi Isabella." – said Phineas.

"Phineas? What are you doing?" – questioned Isabella.

"He is trying to talk something… to you. Do it, Phin! We will go out to let you have a moment." – Yelizaveta talked, then both the Ingushes gang left. Phineas blushed…

"Well… Isabella… I-I…"

But Isabella looked cannot waiting Phinny…

"You'll… do something for me?"

"I think so… well… just follow me!"

He led Izzy goes with him. Then, Isabella couldn't stop surprising about… Phineas' memorabilia: a heart… of love.

"Really…"

"I see… do you like it, Isabella?"

"Thanks." – Izzy got back to her room. But the spy of Dokka also watched… too.

"So… that's why…"

* * *

(**The spy has found. Something is happening. The rescue gang and the story… Oh my I should fix it…**)


	17. Chapter 17

The spy of Dokka kept watching for a moment, then he left to sleep. He did know a part of them.

"Well well well… good work. Let's wait tomorrow. I'll keep watching."

* * *

#####

Next day…

The gang of Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nichov, Vanessa and Heinz wentb to Karachay-Circassia. They would stop their bus in Cherkessk, the capital of Karachay-Circassia…

#####

Cherkessk, Karachay-Circassia, Russia

"Welcome to Cherkessk, sirs." – a Karachay man began – "This is my homeland Karachay-Circassia."

"Wow… it's nice." – Dora-the-Kid nodded.

"(I see.)" – Dora-nichov joined – "(Well… we will leave a time to stay in here until… this afternoon in Karachay-Cherkessia.)"

"Karachay-Cherkessia?" – surprising Kid.

"(I speak Russian, bro.)"

"You talk like a werewolf… or like an ANZAC." – smiled Kid.

"Alright now, I want to relax. Then I can continue my evil plan." – Doof said. But then, Kid and Nichov aimed guns to him:

"Quiet you! We're not Perry. We're going to rescue, okay?" – said Kid.

"Why are you so… dangerous?" – Heinz was afraid for a while.

"Respect us, you idiot. We know the OWCA, Perry the Platypus. But we're not like them: we were in Bosnia, Chechnya, Tajikistan, Afghanistan, Iraq, Yemen and Somalia. Enough?"

"You're veterans?" – Vanessa asked.

"We were… until we left the job… in the Pentagon. We'd enough to do in these Islamic nations. But now we've arrived again, maybe this time… is Chechnya or Dagestan." – Kid stopped aiming – "Well… due to the history, I did follow… my God."

"Your God?" – Vanessa did not understand, so she left… Kid just talked to Nichov:

"Someone should find out about its."

#####

(-)

_**DW new:**_

_Kiev, Ukraine_

**FLASH NEW…**

**Tomer Habsbergen:** Flash new, everyone! The Government of Ukraine has stated that the airplane will go to Donetsk. The Ukrainian's confirmed the plane crash in North Caucasus intended to Donetsk from Danville. Russia and the United States has confirmed this information to be true. Now I'm interviewing.

…President of Ukraine, Viktor Yanukovych, had appeared…

**Viktor Yanukovych:** Як лідер України я підтвердив, що літак прибули до Донецька зі Сполучених Штатів Америки в. І ми, як і кожен вільний народів світу, ніколи не допустимо ісламського тероризму. Ми сподіваємося, що Росія і США можуть об'єднати разом щоб зупинити тероризм і Сирійська війна. (_As the leader of Ukraine, I confirmed that the plane would arrive to Donetsk from the United States of America. And we, like every free peoples in the world, will never accept Islamic terrorism. We hope Russia and the U.S.A. can combine together to stop terrorism and Syrian War._)

…the press began asking, Tomer was one of them…

**Tomer Habsbergen:** Mr. President! Mr. Yanukovych, can you explain why?

**Viktor Yanukovych:** Будь ласка, всі. Ви дізнаєтеся, чому. (_Please, everyone. You shall know why._)

(-)

#####

Ingushetia…

Phineas and Ferb rose again. This time, the Flynn-Fletcher and the Zabayev arrived…

"Well… Phineas, let's build something. I like your invention yesterday." – started Sanzar.

"Alright then. Well… follow the traditional Islamic in your nation, maybe I'll make a Bosnian-Chechen invention style. Ferb?" – Phineas made a speech. Ferb threw it…

"Wow… combine Bosnia and Chechnya?" – Sanzar was surprised.

"Yeah. It's fun. Follow me."

Meanwhile, the Fireside Girls also arrived to ask Isabella…

"Have you had fun with Phineas, Chief?" – Gretchen questioned.

"No… he even didn't notice me." – disappointed Izzy.

"You need to try more, Chief."

"Thank, Grettie."

"Oh wow… I think some lucks." – spoke Yelizaveta.

"You should do better now." – Milly advised. Then, Izzy told:

"You said is easy, but how?"

"C'mon, Chief! I know you can do it!"

They cheered Isabella, and finally…

"Alright, let's do this!" – Isabella stood up and go.

When she arrived, she said:

"Whatcha' doin?"

"Oh hi Isabella! Want to join?" – replied Phinny.

"I'd love too… but… I think…"

"C'mon! It is fun!"

But in somewhere, one spy of Dokka might also be here…

"Let's take some photo."

He had joined… And the gang also finished the job…

"Behold…"

* * *

(**It would be stressed…**)


	18. Chapter 18

The gang had made another work: a giant building called _the steppe_.

"Welcome to _the steppe_!"

And the gang, with three Ingushes, had… been surprised than amazed.

"Only a… steppe?" – Sanzar said.

"Allahu Akbar… it's nonsense." – Abdul, the Ingush Muslim boy didn't understand. Phineas said:

"You don't know right? Ferb?"

And he made _the steppe_… surfed fast as ocean waves. All startled.

"MAGIC!" – Buford surprised.

"Well?" – asked Phineas.

"I think… we shall join! WOOHOO!" – the gang replied. They joined the fun, while the visitors (one of them was Dokka's agent) also wanted to play.

"Can I join, kids?"

"Sure, sir! Everyone, let's join and refun!"

They did ride their horses in a special steppe. The agent had also been capturing the video to Dokka.

"Allah! Do you see it, Doku?"

"Yes, yes, yes! There they're! Now… you're mine!"

But nobody knew…

#####

Cherkessk, Karachay-Circassia, Russia

The Caucasians were now spending time to dance their traditional dance of the Caucasian warriors.

"Allahu Akbar!"

They did dance. Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov also danced with them. Heinz didn't realize it.

"They're crazy?"

"Dad? Stop it! If you don't understand, you must sit in!" – Vanessa talked with disappointment.

"Sorry Vanessa, but I…"

"Just sit in!" – she shouted. Meanwhile, Kid, Nichov and the Caucasians' leader Farid, a Chechen, said:

"Keep moving, guys! Wonderful!"

"You make me surprised, but cool. So Farid, where did you come from?" – Kid asked.

"I'm from Gudermes, Chechnya." – Farid told – "But I left Chechnya during the first war against Russia in 1996. I lived in Gimry, Dagestan for now."

"So you lived in Dagestan… as a Chechen man." – Kid agreed.

"(Uh oh… well Kid… you should watch in the Internet!)" – Nichov said. Kid was having fun when he turned back. But then, the Caucasian gang stopped…

#####

Gravity Falls, Oregon, United States

_**CNN News:**__** Gravity Falls**_

**Luke Bresin:** I'm now in Gravity Falls, where a little girl named Mabel Pines made a shock to the world when she had sent a letter to the Russian leader Putin. She said: "If the Russians and the Americans can unite together so the hostages will be found." Is that she looks… to surprise to everyone?

(-)

_**CNN News:**__** Moscow**_

**Fyodor Lodykin:** I understand, Luke. Well… you know that. The Russian leader Vladimir Putin is being confused about the letter of the 12 year old's girl Mabel Pines. From the conflict of Syria, now he must finish a work called Mabel Pines' letter.

(-)

_**CNN News:**__** Gravity Falls**_

**Luke Bresin:** Very funny Fyodor, but… I guess Putin cannot resist against Mabel. He knew that if he resisted, he would be lost the support. The Russian Government has blamed to Dokka Umarov stood behind the attack. Dokka didn't answer.

(-)

_**CNN News:**__** Moscow**_

**Fyodor Lodykin:** Dokka Umarov? Yeah… both has known that he is the Islamic rebel leader of the unrecognised Caucasus Emirate. Did you think he stand behind?

(-)

_**CNN News:**__** Gravity Falls**_

**Luke Bresin:** I'm not sure… But some pro-Russian protest has happened in Gravity Falls. Demonstrators protest only on a small scale but have had conflicts with the minority Chechen Muslims live in Gravity Falls. They burn the flag of the separatist of Republic of Chechnya Ichkeria against terrorism. No one is injured…

#####

Realized that trouble, Dora-nichov said:

"(Turn back to work now! No Chechens are bad, but if we still stay in here, the Chechens shall have a problem. GO!)"

"**Вернуться к работе, вернуться к работе! Прощаемся Черкесск и Добро пожаловать… Нальчик!**" (_**Back to work, back to work! Say goodbye Cherkessk, and welcome… Nalchik!**_) – Dora-the-Kid yelled. They would go to the border nation of Karachay-Circassia: Kabardino-Balkaria. But Heinz really…

"Why did he understand the guy who always covered his mouth?"

"**SHUT UP! GO GO GO!**" – Kid shouted to Doof, and took him to the car. Vanessa also walked too.

"Dad, you should follow them!"

Then, they drove away…

#####

Ingushetia

"Haha… that was fun!" – Abdul told.

"I can't believe it! It's cool. Say Phineas,… do you want to ride with me?" – Isabella questioned Phineas.

"Oh sure. Follow me!" – Phineas invited. Izzy cannot hold her heart of love: "Phineas…"

"A ride with Phineas? I see, Chief. I also want something more from…" – it was Gretchen.

"I see. Ferb, right? You have met him, so why are you still afraid?"

"I don't think he would answer. Even he invited sometimes… but he still didn't…"

"Like me, Grettie. We've a same feelings. But you have more problem: I see about Dora-the-Kid, your partner, but he doesn't like you and Ferb together. He can accept me and Phineas, but with you, he won't."

"Well…"

"But he isn't here! Go get him, Grettie!" – Isabella pulled Gretchen to Ferb again. Gretchen… blushed…

#####

Karachay-Circassia

"Bizden önce Recep Tayyip Erdoğan'ın yürümek köpeklere izin vermeyeceğim! Kürtler hakkında daha düşünün!" (_I won't let those dogs walk before us, Recep Tayyip Erdoğan! Think again about the Kurds!_) – Kid said in Skype with the Prime Minister of Turkey: Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.

"Kürtler gibi aynı… inanıyor… Çeçenler mi?" (_You believe… the Kurds are same like the… Chechens?_) – Erdoğan was disappointed.

"Tabii ki hayır! Putin müttefiğimiz yaparken onları bastırmak!" (_Of course not! Putin repress them, while you're our ally!_) – Kid smiled.

"Peki neden milletin deneyin… Edward Snowden yakalamak için?" (_So why do your nation try… to catch Edward Snowden?_) – Recep told. Kid was amazed then… he shut the computer.

"Sit… Go to Chechnya, quickly!"

"(What?)"

"I'll explain later." – Kid began… disappointed.

#####

Ingushetia

"The gang… let's collect it. We've done today." – Phineas said when Gretchen had… missed her chance.

"Oh man…" – Isabella felt disappointed. But the gang didn't realize a thing: the spy of Dokka Umarov was here.

"Yes… but so many visitors. That's why Dokka want those boys."

Then, he followed Isabella…

* * *

(**A lot of work to do… Repeat: I'm not racisting. I'm being neutral or warning about racist.**)


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you doing?" – Dokka asked. The right hand of Dokka answered: "I'm hunting, boss. I've a lot of informations from them." Dokka then turned off, and said:

"Let's move! We've a plenty of work!"

Meanwhile, Phinny and Izzy were standing for a while. The moon looked so nice at this day.

"Wow… is that so beautiful night?" – started Isabella.

"Yeah. But… do you want to wish something?" – said Phineas.

"I wish…you could go with only… me before… Halloween."

"Few months to Halloween. Just cheer up. And… what did you wish?"

"WHAT? NO NO NOTHING!"

"Ah… she is shy when she faces him… hahaha… Dokka Khamatovich Umarov, it's the good… chance… HAHAHA…" – the spy saw it all. He then went to call Doku:

"I guess… we can make a business right now."

#####

Nalchik, Kabardino-Balkaria, Russia

After 5 hours spent in the bus, due to the road problem about the security conflict between the Kabarday-Balkar Jamaat and the Government, finally Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nichov, Vanessa and Heinz reached to Nalchik.

"Добро пожаловать в Нальчике, Кабардино-Балкария." (_Welcome to Nalchik, Kabardino-Balkaria._) – a Kabarday man of the Caucasian troop began.

"Мы должны идти в Терек, не Нальчика." (_We should go to Terek, not Nalchik._) – a Nogai man laughed.

"Эй! Как насчет Гора Казбек? Мы можем найти некоторые воды от животного, вы собака!" (_Hey! How about Kazbek Mountain? We can find some water from animal, you dog!_) – a Chechen man joined. They were both laughed…

"HAHAHAHAHA…"

"Очень смешно! Не пригласить меня?" (_Very funny! Not invite me?_) – Dora-the-Kid questioned, then he made a laugh – "ВЫ БУДЕТЕ ВЫГЛЯДЕЛ ГЛУПО, ЕСЛИ ВЫ ПРИГЛАШАЕТЕ МОЮ ДУШУ!" (_YOU'LL BE LOOKED STUPID IF YOU INVITE MY SOUL!_)

"HAHAHAHA…!" – both laughed. Heinz and Vanessa then took a place. Heinz looked and missed… Perry.

"Perry the Platypus, my nemesis… where are you?"

But Vanessa didn't care. She was feeling… stressful about Ferby and Monty, two favorite guys of her heart. She said:

"Oh my… I love Monty so much… but I cannot forget Ferb…"

"_But whenever you're, he still looks on you._" – Nichov suddenly appeared with some words in the paper give to Vanessa. She then turned.

"You mean…"

"_Well… when I was in Chechnya during the year of 2000, I've listened to a tragic love story, with the main character was a woman. They reunited… even her lover had been killed in Grozny. If you still believe, someday he would return to you._" – Nichov wrote.

"But… in your heard story, he's death."

"_But love is forever. Do not losing hope._"

After these words he wrote, Nichov left away. Vanessa then did think about these words.

"Is he right? Well… my truly love… is…"

#####

**Rai Italia news:**

(*) _Grozny, Chechnya_

**Franco Boldini:** Well, I'm in the capital of Chechnya: Grozny, where the Chechen and Russian Government are trying to contact more informations to the U.S. Government about the North Caucasus' plane incident. The U.S. and Russia are truly worried about it, due to the bad security in Chechnya.

#####

Grozny, Chechnya, Russia

In Grozny, the Islamic dictator leader Ramzan Kadyrov was going in around of his room with a worrying face, suddenly heard a new:

"Путин, у нас было новое?" (_Putin, we had new?_)

"Да, мы имели. Мэр от Данвилл… хотят меня отправить новый." (_Yes we had. A mayor from Danville… want me to send the new._) – the ex-KGB said.

"Почему?" (_Why?_) – surprised Ramzan.

"У нас нет выбора. Мэр было известно о самолет был родом из Данвилл, так что он хочет, чтобы убедиться, кто сидели до аварии." (_We have no choice. The mayor has known about the plane was come from Danville, so he wants to make sure who were sitting before the accident._)

"Может быть. Вы можете отправить информацию черный ящик?" (_Might be. Can you send the black box's information?_)

Putin then raised his hand and said:

"Это… ответят на вопрос." (_This… will answer the question._)

#####

Ingushetia

Inside the poorest nation of Russian Federation, Phineas and Isabella were lying down in the grasses.

"Wow… if I can't wish now, I may like to wish later."

"Well… what did you think? Ingushetia seems like not so violence than the people says." – Phineas cocksured.

"You're nice, Phineas." – Isabella smiled as shine – "For something? Well… I love Ingushetia. I love the Ingush people. They're friendly. So why someone does still want a war in Ingushetia, and makes them become the poorest today?"

"It's very normal. It is close to Chechnya." – Phineas explained.

"Yeah… but nobody like terrorism, killing everyone. I want to be peace." – after said, Isabella surprisingly held the hand of Phineas.

Mr. Anzur, Sanzar and Abdul, three Ingushes, had arrived. Sanzar and Abdul understood what was happening, so they talked.

"Well… I believe in a true love. You… and you: Phineas and Isabella." – Sanzar told.

"Sanzar…" – Isabella did thank him – "Will you protect for this?"

"Well… when we're talking, he went away." – Anzur said. Isabella said: "Phineas! Phineas! Why did he leave so fast?" But luckily, due to the agent of Dokka didn't believe Phineas hadn't known Izzy feelings, so he still thought he must separate them.

"Allahu Akbar! Dokka! We shall get Phin and Ferb!"

"Good work! Let's finish them!"

"First, we can separate them!"

#####

Meanwhile…

Danville, United States

"Mr. Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz!"

"What happened?"

"The Russian leader Putin has sent the report."

"Let me check."

Roger Doofenshmirtz took the report. It was written in both Russian and English. But then, Roger… was shocked…

"OH NO…"

* * *

(**Allahu Akbar… So the conflict between the Caucasian Islamic warriors and the Russians is close. Something would change? Let's wait…**)


	20. Chapter 20

**Rai Italia news:**

(*) _Vladivostok, Russia_

**Mirko Frankov:** Hi everybody who're now watching the Rai TV. I heard some new from Moscow that the Russian Government has sent the report to the U.S.A. Is that true Milano?

(*) _Rome, Italy_

**Milano Pronta:** It is the truth, Mirko. But the Russians might do want to say that they are fighting against terrorism, and the Chechen rebels are not the freedom fighters. Really?

(*) _Vladivostok, Russia_

**Mirko Frankov:** Wait wait for a moment. I'm hearing some protestors in Vladivostok to oppose against terrorism and Chechen Republic of Ichkeria. But they are not the only. I am contacting to Frannina Levetti from Danville.

…after a while…

(*) _Danville, United States_

**Frannina Levetti:** Well, thank you Mirko. I'm in Danville, where the people is watching and listening the new from the Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz. Here…

…she raised her micro to the stand, where Roger would read. Roger felt like crying…

**Roger Doofenshmirtz:** So… I've asked… the Danville International Airport's council… and sadly… it's the truth… My people… the Russian President… had said the plane… was come from this city,… and… they had indentified… the passengers… was the family of… Flynn-Fletcher and friends…

#####

Nalchik, Kabardino-Balkaria, Russia

In the capital of Kabardino-Balkaria, today it was strangely quiet. The Caucasians could not imagine why.

"Что происходит?" (_What's happening?_) – Dora-the-Kid asked.

"Я не знаю. Сначала вы должны остаться в доме." (_I do not know. You must stay in home first._) – a Chechen old guy told.

"Или бар." (_Or a bar._) – Dora-the-Kid said – "Я хочу сделать что-то в первую очередь." (_I want to do something first._)

They did arrive to a bar in Nalchik. But when they came, they had seen… a lot of polices in the small bar. They're mostly Balkars, Karachays and Kabardas, with some Russian officers.

"(Невозможно…)" (_Impossible…_) – Nichov was being amazed.

"Так много политики. Садитесь!" (_So many polices. Sit down!_) – an old Kumyk guy spoke. This bar now had become… a police station.

"It's… what happened? Why the cops were here?" – Doof asked stupidly.

"Quiet stupid!" – Kid smashed to Doof's head.

"Dad, listen to them! You should know where you are." – Vanessa said. But then… something was happened…

"BLAM!"

The gun shot. They suddenly saw top 13-18 terrorists, both linked to the Al-Qaeda. The terrorists shouted:

"**Allahu Akbar!**"

But the polices had realized. Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov then ran outside with the Caucasians, while Dr. D and Vanessa stayed.

"Why I always meet troubles?"

"DAD!"

Kid and Nichov hided behind. They knew those guys: the Arabic rebels, with some Caucasian and Turkish jihadists. Kid said:

"Они хотят, да? Ешьте это!" (_They want it, huh? Eat this!_)

Kid fired. Then, Nichov did fire too. The other Caucasians also attacked. With large numbers, they had been overwhelming those terrorist hordes.

"FIRE!"

The terrorists were finally overwhelmed. Almost of them had been deleted. But suddenly, the last one was still alive. Dora-nichov and a Nogai jumped and catch him.

"YOU! WHO COMMAND YOU?"

They opened his mask, but… they were shocked…

"A Chinese Al-Qaeda, with… the communist symbol?"

#####

Ingushetia

The spy of Dokka had sent a message to Dokka, but Dokka was not here. Even so, his right hand's Salim decided the next day he would have reinforcement.

"You! You shall have men right later!"

* * *

Next day…

Ingushetia

Phineas and Isabella woke up and met in the steppe… Phineas today wasn't having anything to do. Candace felt boring. Isabella came to Phineas.

"Whatcha' doin?"

"Hi Isabella. I've nothing to do."

"Really?" – Isabella suspected.

"Well… I think we should not disturb him." – Sanzar said – "Isabella, you will understand."

"So why? He never says his feelings to me!" – Isabella quarrelling with Sanzar. Sanzar the repeated: "I don't understand what are you talking about!" They kept quarrelling, made the spy of Dokka woke… and even Phinny left.

"What the…" – he did turn away and saw it – "Wow wow wow… holy mama! She is trying to protect her dream boy. I'll get her!" He then prepared.

"Allahu Akbar!"

He ran out. After then, Sanzar went away, while Isabella felt sad…

"Why Phineas didn't listen?"

"I see something, girl." – he said.

"So… who are you?"

"I was hearing before. I understood your feelings. Do you need some help?"

"No, sir. I don't think…"

"I can make him know your feelings."

"Really?"

"But at first… I would go with your friends. Your troop."

"How do you know?"

"I lived near your place, girl. Just call them."

Isabella trusted, then she said the Fireside Girls come. All the members (except Yelizaveta) felt strange.

"What are you doing, Chief?" – Gretchen quetioned.

"I can make Phineas understand. A man said that. But he wants both of us to follow too."

"That's good. I'll." – Adyson smiled – "Let's go, guys!"

They ran away. But… they didn't know what happened. And then, they came to a forest near the village.

"Hey… you're lying?" – Katie was suspecting.

"Just follow me!" – Isabella said. But then, a man spoke…:

"KABOOM! Gotcha!"

"What the…" – the troop was too late. They had been kidnapped by the Chechen rebels.

"**AAAAAHHHHHHH!**"

* * *

(**The Fireside Girls has been kidnapped. The gang of Kid and Nichov is hunting and discovering a… Chinese Al-Qaeda of Caucasus Emirate. The passengers informations finally appeared… What happen later?**)


	21. Chapter 21

Nalchik, Kabardino-Balkaria, Russia

"What the shit?" – Kid didn't know why. But then, when Nichov saw the symbol, he was… shocked…

"(You… dog!)" – Dora-nichov was angered.

"Nichov… you know him?" – Dora-the-Kid asked.

"(No. But he had become the fourth joining the prison with other three Chinese Communist… DOGS!)"

"What?" – Kid was amazed, until the cops arrived. The Chief police said:

"Спасибо вам за ваши помогает. Я видел все это. Теперь… Я не могу поверить, он является китайский, но мы должны принести ему в тюрьму." (_Thank you for your helps. I've seen it all. Now… I can't believe he is Chinese, but we should bring him to the jail._)

After that, the polices brought him away. Kid then said as pointing:

"Я американской полиции. Я хотел бы присоединиться к слишком. Я хочу изучить… что парень." (_I'm an American police. I'd join too. I want to investigate… that guy._)

#####

Ingushetia

Phineas thought he would meet Isabella, but this time, she wasn't there.

"Isabella? Are you there? Come on, don't hide me!"

Meanwhile, Mr. Anzur, a Chechen ex-rebel, was going to crash some trees, suddenly heard some voices:

"Я хочу, чтобы вы… на штурм этой деревне. Завтра вечером." (_I want you… to assault this village. Tomorrow night._)

"Понимаю. Вы знаете это имя?" (_I see. Do you know the name?_)

"Рамзат-Камиль. Мы держим заложников, и теперь, мы можем сделать США должны освободить Джохар Царнаев и прекратить каждой операции против наших мусульманских свободу истребителей в во всем мире." (_Ramzat-Kamil. We're keeping hostages, and now, we can make the U.S.A. must release Dzhokhar Tsarnaev, and stop every operation against our Muslim freedom fighters in around the world._)

"Oh no!" – Mr. Anzur then ran away – "The Caucasus Emirate! They're here!" He ran so fast, jumped to the horse and rode back to the village.

#####

Few minutes later…

Mr. Anzur finally reached the village. He shouted:

"EVERYONE! LET'S GATHER IN HERE! WE HAVE A BAD NEW!"

Yelizaveta didn't know where are the girls (except Candace and Stacy), so she did feel bad. Suddenly, this voices flew to her ears. She went to, and the gang of PnF also… in here.

"Hi Mr. Anzur! What happened?"

"We have a srious problem. Tomorrow… Doku's force's going to attack this village!"

"WHAT?" – everyone's shocked.

"Don't ask why! Take every weapons: every guns, shotguns, Kalashnikovs you got! GO GO GO!"

They then went preparing. Yelizaveta questioned Phineas:

"Phineas… where are the Fireside Girls?"

"I'm asking you. You're a Fireside girl, Yelizaveta."

"But I prepared late. Where are them?"

"Wait… I heard about Anzur's voice." – Baljeet said – "So maybe…"

"THEY'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED?" – the gang was afraid…

#####

Nalchik, Kabardino-Balkaria, Russia

_Police station…_

Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nichov and the Chief were beginning investigating the Chinese might link to the Al-Qaeda. The Chief spoke fluently Mandarin Chinese:

"你 ！你知道高加索酋長國嗎?" (_You! Do you know the Caucasus Emirate?_)

"為什麼需要說？中國是一號，就不連到高加索酋長國或甚至基地 ！" (_Why should I need to say? China is the number one, and I'm not linking to the Caucasus Emirate, or even Al-Qaeda!_)

"(Well well… congratulation! You have spoken the truth!) – Nichov suddenly praised that man. But then, he grabbed the Chinese's left hand, and saw an Arabic symbol _Jihad_ on a side with a Communism symbol.

"(YOU! YOU LIED!)"

"YOU… CHINESE BASTARD! THE DEAD DOG XI JINPING SENT YOU HERE?" – Dora-the-Kid aimed the air cannon to his head. This time the Chinese became fear: "AAAHHHHHH! NO NO…"

"So you can speak English?" – smiled asking Kid.

"Almost… almost…" – He continued breathing.

"What's your name?" – the Chief asked.

"Zhang Jie!"

But while they were investigating, a Kabarda police turned on the TV. He was… surprised.

"Я думаю… что что-то не подходит… РЕБЯТА, ПОСМОТРИТЕ НА ТЕЛЕВИДЕНИИ!" (_I think… something is not right… GUYS, LOOK AT THE TELEVISION!_)

They turned as looking behind to the Chinese. They suddenly heard a special new…

* * *

#####

** ABC Australia news **_**(SPECIAL LIVE)**_**:**

_Moscow, Russia_

**Jordios Spanakis:** Welcome everyone to a special live from Moscow. The Kremlin has prepared to execute three Chineses and two Vietnameses, both linked to the Communist Party in both two nations and the Al-Qaeda's Caucasus Emirate. It's a shock new! The abassadors of Vietnam and China have sent to the Russian Government objected to the execution of the Communists was that they had no ties with Al-Qaeda's branch in the North Caucasus. I am standing in Moscow, where so many protests against terrorism and communism began in front of the Embassy of China. Panther?

(-)

** ABC Australia news **_**(SPECIAL LIVE)**_**:**

_Tel-Aviv, Israel_

**Alexis Panther:** Me too, Jordios. The demonstrations in favour of the Russian Government on the issue of the North Caucasus has erupted in Brazil, Britain, Germany, France, Italy, Greece, Sweden, Japan and right in Israel. Jewish Israelis who shouted the slogan: Fuck the Communist. Fuck the Islamic terrorism! Communism = Islamic terrorism.

…but everything had become worse…

(-)

** ABC Australia news **_**(SPECIAL LIVE)**_**:**

_Boston, United States_

**Yannina Wicklana:** Alexis, I guess you should see at my place. The protesters in Boston are becoming too encouraged. They have caused the attacks of the Muslims in Boston, which mostly Chechens, leaving three people injured. From the ABC in San Francisco, also at least 7 Vietnameses and 5 Chineses were injured.

(-)

** ABC Australia news **_**(SPECIAL LIVE)**_**:**

_London, United Kingdom_

**Nikolai Fedenburg:** In London, the pro-Russian protesters demonstrate repeatedly in Buckingham demand that the British Government hand Akhmed Zakayev, ex-Foreign Minister of Chechen Republic of Ichkeria under asylum in England back to Russia. They also burn the flag of Chechen Republic of Ichkeria too.

(-)

** ABC Australia news **_**(SPECIAL LIVE)**_**:**

_Danville, United States_

**William Jupin:** And now, right in Danville, the place where the mayors has indentified the passengers were the Flynn-Fletcher, the protesters in Danville have been demonstrations in favour of Russian President Vladimir Putin on the issue in the North Caucasus and sympathy for family Flynn-Fletcher has the reputation in this city.

…The polices then decided to focus it later…

* * *

#####

"So… from the ABC new… China, and even… Vietnam… have supported Al-Qaeda's Caucasus Emirate? It might explain why no terrorist leader said about attacking China." – Dora-the-Kid turned mad – "You dog! BRING HIM TO JAIL!"

"詛咒你！中國是不是… 支… 基地組織北高加索… 我只是…" (_CURSE YOU! CHINA IS NOT… SUPPORTING… AL-QAEDA'S NORTH CAUCASUS… I'M JUST MAKING…_)

But Zheng could not escape. Dora-nichov felt worried…

"(Так что… Красный Китай и даже Вьетнам… поддерживали Имарат Кавказ Аль-Каиды. Я не могу поверить.)" (_So… Red China and even Vietnam… have been supporting the Al-Qaeda's Caucasus Emirate. I can't believe it._)

"Китайских и вьетнамских коммунистов… СОБАКИ! Си Цзиньпин, Нгуен Фу Чонг, хочу к смерти? **Я БУДЕТ ОБЕЗГЛАВЛИВАТЬ ИХ!**" (_Chinese and Vietnamese Communist… DOGS! Xi Jinping, Nguyễn Phú Trọng, wanna to death? __**I WILL BEHEAD THEM!**_) – Kid yelled – "**УБИРАЙСЯ! ГЛАВА ЧЕЧНИ!**" (_**GET OUT! HEAD TO CHECHNYA!**_)

"(Вы уверены, что они находятся в Чечне?)" (_Are you sure they're in Chechnya?_) – Nichov felt suspicious.

"**ПРОСТО СДЕЛАЙ ЭТО!**" (_**JUST DO IT!**_) – Kid shouted as go to the bus. Nichov then went too. Doof and Vanessa were standing outside, after heard it all, felt something… very worst.

"Dad… I think something is not right. The American yellow robot-cat Dora-the-Kid has yelled so much."

#####

Ingushetia

Isabella and her troop had been tied inside with bombs. Salim spoke:

"STAY HERE! I HAVE THE CONTROL OF BOMBS! WHO ESCAPE WILL BE DEAD!"

"UUUHHHH…"

"What this? Need helps! STAY HERE! HAHAHAHAHA…"

They did look to the village. Tomorrow was Friday, the praying day of Muslims. Salim told:

"Tomorrow… Allah will stand with us! Good work, agent!"

"Thank you!" – he blew his mask. Those Chechens praised with words:

"Поздравление моей борцов за свободу Фатих Масуда! Пойдем в Сирии." (_Congratulation my freedom fighters: Fatih Massoud! Let's go to Syria._)

"UUUUHHHHHH…"

* * *

(**Damn… Communist China and Communist Vietnam… stand behind the Caucasus Emirate with Al-Qaeda? Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nichov, Vanessa, Heinz and the Caucasian warriors shall arrive before too late? The Fireside Girls will be safe? Will Phineas and Ferb stand against the jihadists attack? What will happen? Putin will have more supports? Wait next chapter.**)


	22. Chapter 22

The gang of Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nichov, Vanessa, Heinz and the Caucasians had left Kabardino-Balkaria. They were now running to North Ossetia-Alania, one of the few nations in Caucasus which aheaded to Eastern Orthodox Church.

"GET IN! I WANT THEM DIE ALL!"

#####

Ingushetia

_Ramzat-Kamil village…_

Having fought against the Russians during the Second Chechen war, Mr. Anzur prepared his plan.

"If we can't hold them right in outside, they will smash us!"

"By how?" – Buford said – "It's nonsense! This village, nobody can go to fight. They will be killed."

"Buford, I think they also had weapons." – spoke Baljeet.

"Well… we should prepare something, grandpa. We cannot stand in here. Next day they'll attack and kill us." – Sanzar said.

"I know, dear. Let's go!" – Mr. Anzur Zabayev talked as he go to check out. Phineas felt worried for the Fireside Girls, especially Isabella.

"ISABELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I also don't know the others." – Baljeet, Ferb and Buford shook their heads. Phineas asked: "So where can they be?"

#####

Vladikavkaz, North Ossetia-Alania, Russia

After a while, the gang of Kid, Nichov, Vanessa and Heinz had reached to the capital of North Ossetia-Alania. A Ossetian Muslim said in Ossetic:

"Арфæ кæнын цур Дзæуджыхъæу." (_Welcome to Vladikavkaz._)

"(Бузныг.)" (_Thank you._) – Nichov nodded. Dora-nichov could speak every native languages in Russia, and some few people also could understand him, including that Ossetian – "(Ӕз фæтк ном уый уæззау.)" (_I won't make it difficult._)

"That's funny! You can speak Ossetic?" – Dora-the-Kid was amazed.

"(Yeah. Luckily most of the Caucasians can understand.)"

"Why did you don't tell me?" – Dora-the-Kid was surprised too.

"(To make you quiet!)" – Nichov pointed. Kid almost be mad until Vanessa helped him down.

"Be quiet, sir."

"Thank you Vanessa." – Kid talked – "I think I can trust you."

But when they turned the TV, they had seen more news…

#####

(-)

**NHK World newsline: **_Tokyo_

**Joseph Hartson:** Well… in Tokyo, the nationalists in Japan had begun protesting against the Chinese Embassy in Tokyo, Japan. They raise the flag of Russia and burn the flag of China, the pictures of Xi Jinping, Li Keqiang and yell: "Fuck those bastards China! You support terrorism!"

(-)

**Hideki Fukuoko:** Well… it has become the big trouble for every nations in around the world. The Caucasus incident in North Caucasus, Russia might have made tension between Russia and their best friends like Vietnam and China became more, but its lucky that it may retie Russia-U.S.A. and the Western relationship.

(-)

**NHK World newsline:** _Mumbai_

**Anne Charesh:** Hideki, Joseph, I think Tokyo is not the only one. In Mumbai, the pro-Russian protesters had attacked the consulate of China in Mumbai, killing 1 and injured 5. On this time, opposition to China have increased sharply in India in recent years, while India repeatedly accused China sent troops into the disputed border region of Kashmir and Arunachal Pradesh despite the Indian soldiers has strengthened guard here. However, the Russian announced executions Chinese communist officials on the grounds that these people support branch of Al-Qaeda in the North Caucasus is the Caucasus Emirate organization has reason to inflate Communist Party of China has secretly support for separatist rebels in southern Russia for many years. Russian President Vladimir Putin even said they would take 1 Vietnamese who worked for the Communist Party of Vietnam, 2 Georgian government officials relate to Mikheil Saakashvili, 2 members of CNRP led by Sam Rainsy and 4 senior officials of the Political Bureau of the Communist Party of China on the grounds that they had decided to support terrorism.

(-)

**NHK World newsline:** _New York_

**Bryan Bricks:** It is worse, Anne. Harvard University is the reputation of the protesters were faced violent attack, causing heavy damage. Knowing Harvard University is famous minded Chechnya secede from Russia. 15 extremists were arrested. At the same time a series of riots in Chinatown neighborhood in New York and that 10 people were killed, including 9 of Han. The troublemakers said that the Chinese are "ethnically filthy in the planet". Hostility between Hans-Chechens/Muslims-Vietnameses with other ethnic groups, mainly whites and Russians is growing seriously.

(-)

**NHK World newsline:** _Canberra_

**Tamaoki El Jamad:** I am also very shocked too. The Government of Australia has called its "racist" with words: "Why because of the terrorist attacks in the North Caucasus and in China, Vietnam related to terrorist activities there became a precondition for ethnic violence against the Chineses, Vietnameses, Muslims (especially Chechens) so much?" This time I'm standing in a massive protests against the Embassy of China and Vietnam, by the nationalists in here.

#####

Nichov was shocked to much that he turned off:

"(Они не могут этого сделать! Протестующие! Я не хочу, чтобы расистская! Кто хочет этого? Лишь около чеченских террористов и китайцы, вьетнамцы?!)" (_They cannot do that! The protesters! I don't want to racist! Who want this? Only about Chechen terrorists and the Chineses, Vietnameses?!_)

"We still need more informations! Let's go!" – Kid yelled – "Come on boys! Let's buy something then we can continue." They came to the mall. Inside the bus, Doof decided to make something evil. So he… stole all the oil in the bus.

"Well… Vanessa?"

"What are you doing dad?"

"I'm making…"

But Dora-nichov had returned. Realizing that, he wrote:

"_WHAT HAPPEN?_"

"Oh…" – Doof had finally stolen enough. Nichov knew it: "_YOU… IDIOT!_"

#####

Ingushetia

_Ramzat-Kamil village…_

In the poor village, now its had become famous, the people in here was using everything to defend their village before the attack tomorrow.

"Phineas! Come here boy!"

"Yeah Mr. Anzur?"

"You must hide now! The terrorists will not forgive everyone tomorrow."

"But I'm finding my friends…"

"Sorry kid. But you know, we cannot find anyone except us right now."

Mr. Anzur, an ex-rebel was working back to prepare defending the village. But Phineas stood:

"No… we won't leave them! I'll defend with you!"

Mr. Anzur looked back, then he nodded: "If you want, little kid! We're welcome!" They went to inside…

#####

"If we cannot hold them any longer until 01:00 A.M. Saturday, they will kill us all!" – Mr. Anzur ended.

"We can make it longer!" – Phineas said – "Ferb?"

Ferb opened the plan's paper and all the people in here was… amazed:

"Allahu Akbar…"

#####

Vladikavkaz, North Ossetia-Alania, Russia

_Mukhtarov Mosque…_

"ALLAHU AKBAR!" – it was that voice again, in the nation which most of the people were Christians. Dora-the-Kid after that had come to pray in the mosque (Kid had converted to Islam). Nichov then waited, with a tiding Heinz.

"(Quiet you!)"

Kid was praying inside. Alone (it was Thursday). The Ossetic Muslim cleric named Tim Khashov questioned:

"Катæ уын ду, сабий лæг?" (_Who are you, young man?_)

"Can you speak English?"

"I can, young man. You're American, aren't?"

"Yes… I'm seeking a lost girl. I'm now praying."

"Give me the picture." – Khashov said. Kid gave the picture of Gretchen when she was a baby ten years ago, and he was taking care of her.

"I see, boy." – Tim replied.

"What did you want?" – asked Kid.

"Don't lose hope. You are the strong guy. Allah will defend her."

"Really?"

"Nothing is impossible in the Earth." – Tim whispered then he spoke:

"Friday the Muslims always pray, young man. So… why did you appear so soon?"

"The picture can explain."

"Oh… I understand. You must pray quick. The mosque will be closed until afternoon."

Vanessa did look at the face of Dora-the-Kid when he's praying…

"That's too hard, right?"

"_Everything is very difficult. But if you believe, then nothing is impossible, from Napoléon Bonaparte._" – Nichov had been writing and gave – "_Do not forget._"

#####

_Kazbek Mountain…_

"**Allahu Akbar!**" – the Caucasian jihadists chorused. Doku Umarov then laughed:

"Кхин, массо лела даха керла." (_Next day, everything will be changed._)

"**Аха****тхо****де****!**" (_**Till we deaths!**_)

But then, a man shouted:

"**Доккха****!**" (_**Boss!**_)

"ХIун лела?" (_What happen?_)

"ДІораниг кIайн баахо… даха корта! (_The Caucasian warriors… are heading!_)

"**ХIУН****?**" (_**WHAT?**_)

* * *

(**The battle is about to begin… But something will be changed?**)


	23. Chapter 23

"I heard somebody is preparing to attack us. From North Ossetia-Alania!"

"Damn it!" – Dokka became angry – "So… they want it? Hit it!" He commanded his men to stop the gang of Kid and Nichov go to Ingushetia. Then, he looked to the Fireside Girls who had been tied.

"Hahaha… you won't know what would happen…"

#####

Vladikavkaz, North Ossetia-Alania, Russia

The gang of Kid and Nichov, which mostly were ethnic Caucasians, had been leaving out from Vladikavkaz. In this city, they smelt the delicious of Ossetic foods

"Hhhmmm… yummy!" – Doof told.

"Well… you're an evil scientist… or a culinary specialist?" – Kid talked a question.

"Of course I'm not a culinary specialist." – Doof argued.

Suddenly, they have no oil or gas. Nichov knew Doof'd done it, so he said:

"(We will buy gas for the bus, while you will stay… with me.)"

#####

Ingushetia…

_Ramzat-Kamil village…_

Right inside the village, the people in here was trying to protect their own village. They used every weapons they got. But someone still missed…

"ISABELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?" – Phineas yelled.

"Don't hide any more, 46231!" – Yelizaveta felt tired – "Oh great, where are they?"

"I don't see them!" – Baljeet also repeated like that. The PnF gang wasn't happy.

"Where is she?" – Phineas questioned himself.

"I'm also finding the others… and the answer was just like you." – Sanzar told.

"Thank you. But I must find her!" – Phineas kept continuing. But Mr. Anzur had grabbed them: "Sorry boys, but this time we should take care. May the police has found them first, or… they've been kidnapped." He spoke only that, but made Phineas wasn't excited.

"Wait wait… what did you say?" – Phineas questioned again – "They have been… kidnapped?"

#####

Washington D.C., United States

"Mr. President, I'm afraid we must insist the Russian Government undertook to rescue the hostages were kidnapped in the North Caucasus." – a defense official voiced.

"Damn… I never want the help from Russia, but now…" – President Barack Obama's feeling helpless, had telephoned Russian President Vladimir Putin in Moscow.

%

**Barack Obama:** Hello, Russian leader.

**Vladimir Putin:** Is that Mr. Obama? Glad to see you.

**Barack Obama:** What would you do to protect the hostages? I don't want to listen the 2004 Beslan crisis happen again.

**Vladimir Putin:** Don't worry, the head of the White House, I would choose air strike to behead… Doku Umarov.

%

#####

North Ossetia-Alania…

Got out from Vladikavkaz, the gang of Kid and Nichov now needed to refull the gas. Doof now must stay among with… the Caucasians.

"You… you idiot!" – Kid shouted – "Thank you for your bad mind!"

Vanessa did see the 2 Doras were buying oil, didn't question her dad. Vanessa then took a place to look:

"It's night now… Ferb, Monty,… do you hear me?"

After bought enough gas, Nichov and Kid returned to their bus. But then, Nichov saw Vanessa look on the sky, had written:

"_You forgot it? Don't lose hope._"

"No I am not. I-I…"

"_Only teardrops of Emmelie de Forest. I think it will return you hope, not hopeless._"

But then, Kid received a letter:

"Извините, что говорю ... но вы должны принять истину Барак Обама принял России начинается воздушный удар на Северный Кавказ." (_I'm sorry to say... but you should accept the truth: Barack Obama had accepted Russia begins air strike to North Caucasus._)

"Нет нет нет…" (_No no no…_)

#####

* * *

(**The Caucasus battlefield…**)


	24. Chapter 24

After that, the gang of Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov ran to Chechnya as fast as they can. Kid shutted the phone down.

"HURRY! WE HAVE NO TIME TO PLAY!"

#####

Ingushetia

In Ingushetia, the PnF gang didn't have enough time to find anymore. So Phineas spoke:

"Guys! GUYS! Stand here!"

"What now Phineas?" – Buford asked.

"I think the Fireside Girls (except Yelizaveta Gazayeva) had run to find polices. So we need to defend until they come back! I've a plan!"

"Oh… SO MAKE IT FAST PHINEAS!" – Baljeet screamed – "I don't like terrorists!"

Phineas brought the plan, which was created by the Flynn-Fletcher bros. Linda and Lawrence did not know why until Mr. Anzur told:

"Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!"

"Mr. Anzur?"

"You must hide now! We are in danger!"

#####

North Ossetia-Alania

Inside the nation of people mostly aheaded to Eastern Orthodox, Kid and Nichov still drove away to Chechnya. But they didn't know the PnF gang was being troubled in Ingushetia, while the terrorists were waiting them.

"**FASTER YOU IDIOT DOOF!**" – Kid yelled.

"**I'M IN!**" – Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied.

But Nichov didn't feel good…

"(Dora-the-Kid?)"

"WHAT?" – Kid asked.

"(I guess… we must face the terrorists…)"

#####

Doku Umarov, after knew the new, had ordered his men.

"Go! STOP THEIR REINFORCEMENT! I want them die!"

But then, a shock new arrived…

"**SIR! SIR!**"

"What now Khalid?"

"Dokka! The Russians… have been beginning **air strike!**"

"Sit! Then we must kill Anzur and kidnapp the other Americans! **DO IT!**"

* * *

#####

Next day…

The next day was… Friday. On this day, every Muslims in the world would pray together. But in the village, this day was not only for praying, but also… for the incoming battle.

"Everyone, you know your mission already?" – Mr. Anzur told. Sanzar then said: "But can we wait the Fireside Girls grandpa? I think…" But he denied: "I'm sorry my dear, but the terrorists are coming, while they were gone." After saying that he ordered everyone to defend the village. Phineas then appeared…

"Mr. Anzur! I have a surprise!"

Then they did look. Mr. Anzur's now even amazed…

"Impossible…"

#####

North Ossetia-Alania

In the most successful nation of Russian Federation, Kid and Nichov finally were close to get inside Ingushetia. But then…

"Blam!"

They were shocked…

"Кто это сделал?" (_Who did this?_)

Then, a top of terrorists voiced:

"Капитуляции мальчиков и этих заложников должны быть живы." (_Surrender boys, and those hostages shall be alive._)

"Слишком… пресмыкающийся. Вы думаете, вы можете бить меня?" (_Too… creepy. You think you can beat me?_) – Kid warned.

"Так что вы все еще выбрать смерть? Хорошо то мы будем делать это! АТАКА!" (_So you still choose the death? Alright then, we will do it! ATTACK!_) – the group of terrorists aimed guns and attack. But Kid made a decision:

"Борьба за руки! Положите оружие! Умереть, как мужчины, идиоты!" (_Fight by hands! Put the weapons down! Die like men, idiots!_)

"В самом деле?" (_Really?_)

After a while, the terrorists' group decided to put the weapons. But they used… swords and knifes.

"Как насчет этого? ЗАРЯД!" (_How about this? CHARGE!_)

The fighting began…

#####

_At night…_

Ingushetia

_Ramzat-Kamil village…_

In this village, the people began praying before the fight (except the Flynn-Fletcher and friends).

"Allahu Akbar!"

Then, Phineas watched the battlefield. Ferb suddenly saw something…

"Phineas, Django!"

"What happened?"

"They have come! Salim and his hands!"

* * *

(**The conflict begins in both two…**)


	25. Chapter 25

Ingushetia

_Ramzat-Kamil village…_

The war between the Caucasian terrorists and the Caucasians live in the village had finally begun.

"Капитуляции, этих предателей!" (_Surrender, those traitors!_)

"Мы не являемся предателей! ВЫ ПРЕДАТЕЛИ!" (_We are not the traitors! YOU ARE THE TRAITORS!_)

"**Стенд для российского правительства да? Анзу́р, вы предали ваш союзник, справедливости, так что теперь я убью вас восстановить свободу! АТАКА!**" (_**Stand for Russian Government huh? Anzur, you betrayed your ally, your justice, so now I'll kill you to restore the freedom! ATTACK!**_)

They began firing…

#####

Meanwhile, in Ingushetia too, the gang of Kid and Nichov had fought against the Caucasian terrorists.

"AARRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

They used their swords to fight back against them, with also had armed swords and knifes. Kid killed one…

"One was out!"

But Nichov even more dangerous. He became tacturn wolf, and attacked: "GGGRRRRRRR!" The others also put the swords. Someone had fallen…

"I'll die with you!"

From their beliefs, they would never scare of them…

#####

From the first attacks, Phineas and Ferb realised the top of Salim's men were coming more. Phineas shouted:

"Django! Prove it!"

Django then threw a lot of color bombs to the terrorists. So many of them had been stopped, or even killed by the guns.

"Allahu Akbar!"

"Allah! Thank you Phineas!" – Sanzar was keeping an Italian shotgun thanked – "Yelizaveta, do you see the troop?"

"No!" – Yelizaveta worried – "Where can they be?"

"WHO CARE? WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" – Buford yelled – "WE MUST DEFEND US FIRST!" But suddenly, an ammo shot hit direct to Buford…

"AHH…!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm okay!" – Buford was survived… by the ammo was hit to the hammer near him. But Buford's hand had been… bleeding…

"Buford!"

"AHH! Blood!"

"It's okay! I will take care of him!" – Baljeet spoke as he was taking care for Buford. But the Caucasian terrorists did just launch only the first attacks. Now they began the second…

#####

Ingushetia…

In another place in the poorest nation of Russian Federation, Kid, Nichov and the Caucasian warriors were fighting against the Caucasian terrorists.

"Может благословит Аллах, только один, вы гады! **УБИВАЙТЕ ТЕХ УБЛЮДКОВ! УБИВАЙТЕ ИХ ВСЕХ!**" (_Allah can bless only one, you bastards! __**KILL THOSE BASTARDS! KILL THEM ALL!**_)

The battle continued. Kid and Nichov and the rest of the Caucasian warriors still fought, while Vanessa and Doof hided inside the bus.

"Dad… I think we should get out and find something!"

"By how? They are…"

"Do not be silly! Let's go!"

They ran out, but Nichov had seen it.

"(You cannot run away!)"

He jumped and wrote:

"_Why do you want to run, Vanessa? Don't love Ferb?_"

#####

Inside the mystery forest where the Fireside Girls had been tied, Isabella tried to call help…

"UUUUHHHH…"

But it was no use. Gretchen, Ginger, Adyson, Holly, Milly, Katie had tried, but fail. But insdie Grettie's bag had a gift: a gift from Dora-the-Kid.

"UUHHH…UUUUHHHHHH!"

#####

_Ramzat-Kamil village…_

In the village, Mr. Anzur shot to the terrorists. But they were coming bigger, larger and stronger. Sanzar then yelled:

"**GRANDPA! IT'S DANGEROUS!**"

"Don't worry my grandson! Abdul, defend with me! PEOPLE, DON'T DIE USELESS!"

They kept firing. But those terrorist had brought… a top of bazookas.

"What the…" – Ferb and Abdul watched. The terrorists then shot: "FIRE!" Everything was changed…

#####

Also in Ingushetia, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov had killed a lot of the terrorists. Then they surrounded the last.

"Хорошая работа, да? Ну… подумайте еще раз!" (_Good work, huh? Well… think again!_)

"AAAHHHHHH!" – He screamed but too late. They they yelled:

"МЫ… **ВЫИГРАЛ!**" (_WE'VE... __**WON!**_)

They were now looking for the new. They then called to Vladimir Putin.

%

**Vladimir Putin:** Что теперь? (_What now?_)

**Dora-the-Kid:** Не начинайте воздушный удар. Подождите моего сигнала! (_Don't begin the air strike. Wait my signal!_)

**Vladimir Putin:** Было уже слишком поздно. Обама не хочет, чтобы увидеть заложники убиты. (_It was too late. Obama doesn't want to see the hostages are killed._)

**Dora-nichov:** (Г-н Председатель, просто слушайте его!) (_Mr. President, just listen to him!_)

…Vladimir Putin was having a situation. Kid and Nichov didn't want the attacks, so…

**Vladimir Putin:** Я изменить мой думать! (_I'll change my think!_)

%

They jumped. They've convinced Putin out from the air strike for a while until they found the hostages. Kid then said:

"Следуй за мной! Оставьте смерти!" (_Follow me! Leave the deaths!_)

#####

_Ramzat-Kamil village…_

Meanwhile, the battle of the village wasn't done yet.

"COME ON!"

Phineas then raised the shield to defend until they brought another top of bazookas.

"We can hold them by this shield. I'll try to contact to the polices or the military."

* * *

(**The war between Phineas and Ferb against the Caucasus Emirate's army had ended yet? Can Phin and Ferb stand any longer? May the Fireside Girls was rescued? Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov… are they choosing a right answer? The next chapter will answer!**)


	26. Chapter 26

The battle between the villagers and the terrorists wasn't still done… "Allahu Akbar!" were the words both two sides yelled.

"Капитуляции, житель сволочи!" (Surrender, villager bastards!) – Salim Akhabayev shouted.

"Никогда!" (Never!) – Mr. Anzur repeated – "И мы никогда не будем останавливаться восстали против исламского терроризма." (_And we shall never stop standing against Islamic terrorism._)

After these words, Salim then shouted to his men whom attacking the village: "Враг выбран самоубийства. УБИВАЙТЕ ИХ! **ПОХИТИТЬ АМЕРИКАНЦЕВ!**" (_The enemy had chosen suicide. KILL THEM! __**KIDNAP THE AMERICANS!**_)

They continued. The villagers used everyway to defend, while the terrorists also tried everyway to get in. Now those terrorists used bazookas.

"FIRE!"

They fired. Phineas had lost a lot of machine due to the conflict to keep the village…

#####

Meanwhile, the fighting between Caucasian warriors and Caucasian terrorists still happened…

"ВОЗЬМИТЕ ЭТО! ПРИМИТЕ, ЧТО!" (_TAKE THIS! TAKE THAT!_)

Kid, Nichov and the warriors used the swords to fight. Kid, was a real samurai, with a werewolf named Nichov, had retaken advantage.

"AYYAAAA!"

"AAHHHH!" – these terrorists felt pain. So many members of them had been slaughtered, so the leader screamed:

"ОТСТУПЛЕНИЕ! МЫ НЕ ПОДХОДЯТ ДЛЯ НИХ!" (_RETREAT! WE ARE NO MATCH TO THEM!_)

Then they retreated. The Caucasian warriors gang, led by Kid and Nichov had stood up with victory. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was had a frightful night…

"Wow… who are they… SAVE ME PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

"Dad, it's okay. We have won." – Vanessa helped.

"Really?" – He looked as be careful. But he didn't feel danger more, because Kid had yelled in English: "**WE HAVE SUCCEED!** Now, I think we should continue the way to Chechnya." Doof then took the car and said:

"May I drive?"

#####

_Ramzat-Kamil village…_

"Everyone! Stand up!" – Mr. Anzur, the oldest in the village, had cheered the people. But with a power armed from those terrorists, they could not hold any more. Phineas finally shouted:

"Ferb, release the stone bombs!

Ferb released. So many bombs were being rolled to the terrorists. In spite of the size, it was exploded like a tiny nuclear bombs. So many terrorists had been killed…

"AAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH…!"

"Nice! Launch the third attacks!" – Salim yelled, then he called to Doku Umarov…

%

"Dokka, we have a problem!"

"What?"

"I afraid the American boys named Phin and Feb are clever then I thought."

"Phineas and Ferb, Salim! That's why I want them!"

"Yes sir."

"I'm keeping the Fireside Girls! NOW GET THE BOYS AND THE OTHER AMERICANS! DO NOT MAKE ME ANGERED!"

%

After the call, Salim decided no mercy…

"MEN! SLAUGHTER THEM! WITHOUT MERCY OR PEACE!"

From this third attacks, it was even more dangerous. Sanzar told:

"Phineas… they may kill you. You… defend yourself, while I will stand."

"No. Sanzar, your family did help us, so now we must repeat back."

#####

Meanwhile, Isabella and her troop needed helps. Gretchen tried to take up the card which could call help from Dora-the-Kid.

"Uhh…"

Then, it was dropped. Realized that Dokka Umarov would go out, she tried… with a thought: "Kid… can you help me? I'll be always your friend. I know you don't like me and Ferb,… but you should forget it. You have been in Afghanistan and Iraq right?…"

#####

"FASTER!" – Dora-the-Kid yelled. The bus, now had only fewers due to so many had died before, but Nichov asked:

"(Is this alright?)"

"Trust me my Russian friend! You shall be surprised!"

They kept driving. But they then saw a flare into the sky of Ingushetia, which distance only 20 kilometers.

"(What the…)"

"It can't be…" – Vanessa believed Ferb were there, so she grabbed the steering and drove to there.

"YOU ARE NASH VANESSA DOOFENSHMIRTZ?" – Dora-the-Kid yelled as trying to retake it.

"Ferb is in here…!" – she didn't change. The fight of steering…

#####

_Ramzat-Kamil village…_

The defensive line of the village was finally closed to be broken…

"Oh no… grandpa!"

"Damn… Now I'll death with them!"

"No!" – Sanzar yelled – "Grandpa, you should stay. I'll be responsible for this!" Then he took a German shotgun and shot…

"Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!"

Five had been killed. But the boy understood that Mr. Anzur was very sorry about the disaster, so he tried to beat more. Phineas said:

"Mr. Anzur…"

"Phineas, what are you doing?"

"I understand your feeling. You can go! We'll stay!"

But it was too late. The line had been broken. Those terrorists had gotten in. They took the knifes and swords fighting back.

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

Mr. Anzur was the most acting that. From then, he killed by his own sword. But then Salim then took the gun sight, and aimed to Anzur.

"Allahu didn't bless you, bastard!"

He shot hit to… Anzur…

"**AAAAAHHHHHHH!**"

"NNOOO! GRANDPA!" – Sanzar and Abdul shouted. Phineas, Ferb and the gang saw the too…

#####

Gretchen was trying to connect it. She must hit the card before too late. Then, she hit her head to the card, with a thought.

"Dora-the-Kid… LISTEN TO ME!"

The card suddenly brighted. Then, it was flew to the sky… Doku was shocked:

"YOU…"

But it was too late for him. Gretchen was succeed. The card flew to the sky and brighted… the Friendship Telecard of Kid.

#####

"FASTER!" – Kid yelled. But then, Dora-nichov and Dora-the-Kid suddenly realised their Friendship Telecards… were lighted…

"Impossible!"

"So that mean…"

Then, they took the cards, raised their cards and finally figured out…

"Wait… I FOUND IT! NICHOV, CALL TO VLADIMIR PUTIN!"

But Vanessa said: "Mine first! I knew they are fighting in there!" They drove to Ramzat-Kamil village… but sadly, they have run out of… gas…

"Nice… Okay, take the horses and ride to this place!"

#####

Moscow, Russia

"Г-н Президент!" (_Mr. President!_)

"Что это?" (_What this?_)

"Дора-ников и Дора-в-Кид нашли Имарат Кавказ в Ингушетии." (_Dora-nichov and Dora-the-Kid have found the Caucasus Emirate in Ingushetia._)

"Наконец… НАЧАЛО УДАРА С ВОЗДУХА!" (_Finally… begin air strike!_)

* * *

(**So… they had found it. Vladimir Putin has prepared to attack. Can Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov reach the village? Will Doku Umarov win or lose? Wait next chapter.**)


	27. Chapter 27

The terrorists had advanced to the village, and now were finding and killing the last. Mr. Anzur had been injured,…

"Grandpa!"

"Sanzar… Abdul… don't worry for me."

Phineas and Ferb and most of the gang were also surrounded by the Caucasian terrorists.

"You bastards!" – Phineas said.

"What can I say?" – Salim laughed – "This time no one can support you, boy! The girls before huh?"

"So you're keeping the Fireside Girls!" – Yelizaveta, one of the Fireside Girls realized – "BASTARDS! You kidnapped the Fireside Girls, made injured Anzur Zabayev."

"Love it? Now… you will see the end of your lifes!"

Salim prepared to shoot, suddenly heard a different voice, unlike his Chechen voice before…

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

Salim spoke: "Our reinforcement? Or someone else also follows Islam?" then Salim was… surprised. It was Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov, with the Caucasian warriors. Kid yelled:

"Allahu Akbar! Salim Akhabayev, this is the end of your life."

"No… KILL HIM!"

But Kid raised his air cannon, shot dead three of them, while Nichov kept using his wolf face to defeat the Caucasus Emirate.

"(Good work, Dora-the-Kid.)"

"You too, Nichov!" – Kid had jumped down and said: "We are not alone, Salim. If you want, meet my friends." Kid then pointed to the sky, when the Russian Air Force voiced:

"Сдавайтесь сейчас Имарата Кавказ, или вы будете вниз!" (_Surrender now the Caucasus Emirate, or you will be down!_)

But the Russians did know they would not surrender, so they shot a mortar, killing the bazooka. But Kid and Nichov then shocked too when they realized… a top of Russian troops appeared. They had joined the Caucasian warriors (most of them were ethnic Azerbaijanis, Chechens, Ingushes, Karachays, Circassians, Avars, Kumyks, Ossetics and Kabardas). It was led by… Khuseyn Babayev.

"Хусейн Аланович Бабаев!" (_Khuseyn Alanovich Babayev!_) – Dora-the-Kid could not hide his happiness.

"Что я мог сказать? Я всегда появляются вовремя." (_What could I say? I always appear right time._)

He ordered the Russians attacked the Caucasian terrorists. So those terrorists were afraid, even ran away… The air force kept droning them.

"BOOM!"

"Noo… MMMOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE…!" – Salim had run. They were also running away. The other bazookas also failed to stop their march. Then the Caucasian warriors suddenly attacked.

"ALLAH!"

Vanessa also appeared…

"Ferb!"

"Vanessa!" – Ferb was surprised. Then they hugged and prepared to kiss. But Kid wasn't so surprised…

"Ah… Now that's call a true couple."

#####

Meanwhile, Nichov had found Doku Umarov…

"ВАС! Аль-Каиды ублюдки!" (_YOU! Al-Qaeda bastards!_)

Doku then ran. He click the button which the bomb inside would explode in one minutes later. Nichov smelt and decided to go inside, but he was amazed: the Fireside Girls.

"UUUHHHHHHH…"

"(Ладно, так что теперь я должна спасти всех вас. Хорошая работа… Гретхен.)" (_Okay, so now I shall rescue all of you. Good work… Gretchen._)

#####

Sanzar then aimed the gun:

"Salim… you must death!"

He shot: "Blam!" and… it was hit right to… Salim's head. He had revenged.

"Allah! Thanks for your kindness."

Then, the drone strike+Russian military attack had officaly deleted the force of Doku Umarov. Salim Akhabayev died, the others became nervous and ran away.

"Good work, Phineas Flynn. And… the parents?"

"They…" – Phineas could not know how to talk. Candace, Stacy and the Flynn-Fletcher family had missed all.

"So what happen, Phin? Why did everyone hang up guns?"

"I think… we shouldn't talk. Ferb?" – Kid whispered as Ferb and Vanessa kissing. But Nichov then told:

"(I think someone is jealous!)"

Kid recognized Gretchen was… shocked. Isabella meanwhile hugged Phineas to.

"Thank you Phineas."

She kissed a lot. Meanwhile Adyson told Gretchen:

"Don't be silly! If Ferb doesn't kiss you, you can receive others."

"But I also love Ferb."

"Я думаю, у нас есть проблемы." (_I think we have a problem._) – Nichov gave a talk. Kid then denied:

"Нет, нет, нет…" (_No, no, no…_)

But then, President Putin called:

"Вы закончили, ребята?" (_Have you finished, boys?_)

"У нас, Владимир Владимирович. Я думаю, что мы можем идти." (_We have, Vladimir Vladimirovich. I think we can go now._)

Then, Sanzar then took the bag, cut Salim's head and said:

"This is for my injured grandpa. Guys?"

Kid was amazed for a while, but then he stopped…

"Oh… so…"

"I'm the leader. Luckily I don't die, but so many had died." – Mr. Anzur talked. Abdul knew it: "You're alive! I thought." The kids then decided to go home, but before they gone, Kid brought the head and told Sanzar don't do that. The gang of PnF had said thank you to the Ingush people, and left here…

* * *

#####

Few months later…

"Because of the courage and spirit of friendship and kindness, I, the U.S. President, declare that the Purple Heart Medal will be awarded for Dora-nichov and Dora-the-Kid. Both will become special diplomatic envoy of the United States of America and the Russian Federation, a rare thing in Russian-American relations." – President Obama awarded for Kid and Nichov. Russian ambassador Sergey Ivanovich Kislyak also appeared too. The awards were given in Halloween's month, made its deserter.

* * *

31 October…

Danville, United States of America

"MUHAHAHAHAHA…" – it was an old voice of Halloween. Phineas then said: " I don't know what Kid and Nichov will wear, but I think it would be awesome. Then the two Doras appeared…

"Boo!"

"Wow… it's nice!"

"Well… Isabella was waiting on you!" – Kid _Edmund Allenby_ smiled. So Izzy hugged Phinny again and brought him to the Halloween festival. But Nichov _Imam Shamil_ had asked:

"(Edmund Allenby forget something? Song?)"

"Support for Phinbella and Ferbnessa."

"(Or Phinbella and…)"

"No no no I don't think so!"

Nichov turned to Gretchen when she was dating (actually Ferb was duel dating with Gretchen and Vanessa). Nichov then with Kid turned the song: Fairytale, written by Alexander Rybak. Kid played and sang while Nichov, with El Matadora and Wang Dora danced…

_"Years ago when I was younger_  
_I kinda liked a girl I knew_  
_She was mine and we were sweethearts_  
_That was then, but then it's true_

_I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts_  
_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind I'm already cursed_

_Every day we started fighting_  
_Every night we fell in love_  
_No one else could make me sadder_  
_But no one else could lift me high above_

_I don't know what I was doing_  
_When suddenly we fell apart_  
_Nowadays I cannot find her_  
_But when I do we'll get a brand new start_

_I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts_  
_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind I'm already cursed_

_She's a fairytale, yeah even though it hurts_  
_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind I'm already cursed"_

* * *

(**The end.**)


End file.
